


A Supernatural Fairytale: Dean Smith/Godstiel

by sorrow_key



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (denkt sie), (seid gewarnt), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Crack Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Sie denkt es ist crack ist sich aber nicht ganz sicher, Time Travel, ist ein bissie ernst am ende geworden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genau was auf dem Deckel steht.</p><p>Eine fluffige, crackishe fic, wo die Apokalypse nicht stattgefunden hat, aber Cas trotzdem Gott geworden ist. Eine kleine Gruppe von Rebellen plant einen coup d'état, um Castiel von seinem himmlischen Thron zu stürzen. Um das zu erreichen, verkuppeln sie den emotional rückständigen Godstiel mit dem normalsten Menschen, den sie finden konnten; Dean Smith.</p><p>Komik folgt natürlich.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Wie Cas Gott wurde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Supernatural Fairytale: Dean Smith/Godstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577305) by [LettreDeMarque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettreDeMarque/pseuds/LettreDeMarque). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genau was auf dem Deckel steht.
> 
> Eine fluffige, crackishe fic, wo die Apokalypse nicht stattgefunden hat, aber Cas trotzdem Gott geworden ist. Eine kleine Gruppe von Rebellen plant einen coup d'état, um Castiel von seinem himmlischen Thron zu stürzen. Um das zu erreichen, verkuppeln sie den emotional rückständigen Godstiel mit dem normalsten Menschen, den sie finden konnten; Dean Smith.
> 
> Komik folgt natürlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hieran hab ich so 4 Stunden lang gesessen, bis Mitternacht.  
> Ungebetad, nicht mal fehlergelesen hab ichs bis jetzt^^"
> 
> Hoffe, diese kleine Übersetzung gefällt euch trotzdem^_^

I.

Eines Tages, irgendwo, irgendwann, machte irgendjemand einen Fehler. Es war nicht das Ende der Welt oder so, denn _das_  hätte eigentlich passieren sollen.

Es war nicht in Stein gemeißelt - denn wozu einen tadellosen Fels verschwenden, wenn die Rohstoff-Abteilung eh schon wegen der Budget-Kürzungen auf den Barrikaden ist? - aber jeder hatte sich im Kalender markiert, dass im Jahre unseres Herrn 2014 n. Chr., die Welt untergehen würde.

Aber das tat sie nicht.

Die Menschheit hat und wird wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, wie die gut geölte Maschine, die der Himmel ist, funktioniert. Anders als in einigen östlichen Religionen, wo es ein umfangreiches Interview und eine Zuverlässigkeitsüberprüfung gab, nach der ein Gott für ein oder zwei Jahrtausende diente und dann in den Ruhestand ging, waren Engel für ihre Rolle im göttlichen Plan erschaffen worden. Ein Engel hat seine ganze Existenz lang einen Job. Keine Beförderungen, aber auch keine Entlassungen. Es war die ultimative Arbeitsplatzsicherheit, plus es gab dadurch viel weniger Politik-Bullshit, an dem andere Organisationen litten.

Trotz seiner fast absoluten Perfektion war der Himmel doch nur "fast perfekt". Kleine Fehler passierten. Wenn man als multidimensionale Welle himmlischer Energie vermischt mit tausenden von anderen Wellen existiert und alle gleichzeitig ins Engelradio sprechen, gehen Dinge verloren. Zwar war die Wahrscheinlichkeit nur eins zu einer Billion, aber es passierte. Die Genealogie-Abteilung schickte der Schicksals-Abteilung eine Nachricht, die diesen Antrag zur der Abteilung des Todes weiterleiteten. Jemand vergaß, die Nachricht zu CC oder so, weil der Sekretär des Todes ihm gerade frittierte Jalapenos brachte und diese daher nie zu Gesicht bekam.

Falls jemand es bemerkte, kümmerte es sie nicht, denn es betraf ja nur das Leben eines mickrigen Menschen.

Nur, dass dem nicht so war.

Joseph E. Smith starb nicht durch die Hände einer übernatürlichen Kreatur, um seinen jüngeren Zwillingsbruder Daniel zu retten. Dadurch studierte Daniel nie das Okkulte, suchte keine Rache für seinen Bruder und trat nie den Männern der Schriften bei.

Und das Wichtigste: Daniel nahm bei der Initiation nie den Namen seines Mentors an, weil er nie aufgenommen wurde. Also wurde, nachdem er in hohem Alter, ignorant gegenüber dem Bösen dieser Welt gestorben war, der Name "Smith" statt "Winchester" auf seinen Grabstein geritzt.

Uups.

 

II. 

Wenn sich jemand vorstellen könnte, der Alleinerziehende von nicht nur einem Kind, sondern der gesamten Schöpfung zu sein, dann wäre man einen Schritt näher daran, Gott zu verstehen. Unglücklicherweise gibt es die ungeschriebene Regel, dass das menschliche Hirn sich nicht den Geist eines höheren Wesen, als sie selbst es sind vorstellen kann. Das ist, wieso es für die menschliche Wahrnehmung wirkt, als würden sich Engel und Gottheiten eher wie ungezogene Kinder benehmen, als wie höhere Wesen. Das ist die himmlische Version von Babysprache, die man gegenüber einem Kleinkind benutzt. Es ist nicht ganz falsch, die Menschheit mit Kindern zu vergleichen. Die Spezies ist tatsächlich sehr jung im Vergleich zum Universum, aber wie jede Eltern einem erzählen würden, werden Babys viel zu schnell groß. Mit seinem jüngstem "Kind", das wie ein Kleinkind herumirrte, alt genug, um neugierig zu sein, aber noch nicht, um die Autoschlüssel ausleihen zu dürfen, überließ Gott den älteren Geschwistern die Verantwortung und ging los, um ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Das Universum würde für 5 Minuten allein zurechtkommen können. Natürlich dauert eine himmlische Minute viel länger als eine menschliche. Gott erschuf die Welt in einer himmlischen Woche. Fragt einen Geologen, wie lang das tatsächlich war. Gott würde für eine Weile weg sein.

 

III.

Man sollte sich in Erinnerung behalten, dass die "Apokalypse" eine menschliche Vorstellung ist. Es ist das Ende der Welt, wie wir sie kennen. Im Himmel nennt man es einfach "Frühjahrsputz". Es ist eine angenehm beschäftigte Zeit, wo alle Engel Überstunden machen, um ihren Papierkram nachzuholen. Alle Akten werden überprüft und neu organisiert.  Aber am wichtigsten ist, dass das Kinderzimmer aufgeräumt wird. Es ist absolut lächerlich, sich vorzustellen, dass ein Baby hinter sich herräumen sollte und die Menschheit war noch zu jung, um mit der Verantwortung umgehen zu können.

Luzifer musste da noch in der Ecke stehen, da er Gott, bevor dieser gegangen ist, angemault hatte. Die Details waren nicht ganz klar, da nicht jeder anwesend war  _und_  aufgepasst hat, als es passiert ist. Da war irgendetwas darüber, wie die Menschheit von Gottes Abbild geschaffen war und die Engel Menschen dadurch so lieben mussten, wie sie Gott liebten. Hässliche Worte wurden gewechselt und Gefühle wurden verletzt und am Ende wurde Luzifer in die Kiste geschickt. Er war sehr verärgert über diese Entwicklung und sobald Papa weg war, fing er an, dem Baby (der Menschheit) Obszönitäten ins Ohr zu flüstern. Er sagte schreckliche Dinge, doch die Meisten waren schlau genug, ihn zu ignorieren, da er nur ein Rotzbengel war, der Aufmerksamkeit wollte.

Die Erzengel benahmen sich kaum besser.

Michaels Reaktion war in etwa: "Nimm das zurück!"

Worauf Luzifer antwortete: "Zwing mich doch!"

"Okay, werde ich!"

"Kannst du nich', weil ich hier drin bin und du dort draußen! Näh-näh!"

Gabriel haute bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit ab, um zuckerhigh zu werden und sich flachlegen zu lassen, und Raphael machte einfach Michael nach.

Also war es kein Wunder, dass bei dem ganzem Drama eine Memo verloren ging.

 

IV.

Als die Zeit des Frühjahrsputzes immer näher kam, wurde klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Einer der Cherubs beschwerte sich darüber, dass er ein Mal nicht finden konnte. Das war natürlich vollkommen lächerlich, doch nachdem man in den Aufzeichnungen nachsah, stellte man fest, dass es tatsächlich keinen passenden "John Winchester" gab. Die Engel losten mit Strohhalmen, um zu entscheiden, wer Michael berichten sollte, dass sie nicht nur die Blutlinie von Michaels Hülle verlegt hatten (etwas, was regelmäßig geschah), sondern auch keine Ahnung hatten, wer der rechtschaffene Mann ist. Sie würden wieder die Aufzeichnungen studieren müssen, um zu sehen, was schiefgelaufen war und die Apokalypse würde verschoben werden müssen, _schon wieder_. Michael fing an, ein bisschen frustriert zu werden, denn es war nicht das erste Mal. Sie hatten es eigentlich für 1999 geplant, aber die Genealogie-Abteilung hatte davon abgeraten, da die Hülle noch nicht bereit war und es unzählige Verspätungen von anderen Abteilungen gab.

In einem hastigen, schlecht durchdachten Plan gab Michael den Befehl, das Problem zu umgehen. Nach ein paar Umgestaltungen beschlossen sie, mit dem Originalplan weiterzumachen.

Wenn alles nach Plan ging, würde die Hölle los sein.

 

V.

Wie die meisten Engel hatte Castiel bei Gottes und Luzifers Streit nur halb hingehört. Obwohl es unhöflich war, zu lauschen, war es nahezu unmöglich, das nicht zu tun, so laut schrien sich die Beiden an.

Obwohl alle Engel technisch gesehen gleich alt waren, hatten einige eher eine "ältere Geschwister-Ausstrahlung" als Andere. Castiel passte sehr in die Kategorie der jüngeren Geschwister. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wieso, aber es war ihm auch egal. Es war nichts persönliches, aber anders, als einige seiner Geschwister, interessierten Castiel die Macken der Menschheit nicht besonders. Bis auf den gelegentlichen obligatorischen Blick ins Kinderzimmer beachtete er die Menschen nicht. Castiel war Soldat und Stratege. Er befolgte Michaels Befehle, Luzifer zu unterdrücken, weil der gefallene Engel ungehorsam gewesen war und Ungehorsamkeit nicht toleriert wurde.

Strategisch gesehen verstand er, wieso Michael seinen Konflikt mit Luzifer im Kinderzimmer eindämmen wollte. Er verstand Michaels Beweggründe strategisch, aber nicht ethisch. Die Menschen nannten das Kinderzimmer "Erde", da sie zu jung waren, um die Wörter der Engelssprache aussprechen zu können. Castiel fand es ironisch, einen Planeten, der fast zu 70% aus Wasser bestand, als Synonym für "Schmutz" zu bezeichnen. Er fand die übertriebene Unschuld der Menschheit liebenswert und fragte sich leichthin, seine großen Geschwister ihn so sahen.

Im Allgemeinen bekam Castiel, wann auch immer er einen von ihnen nach etwas fragte, einen "besonderen Blick", der andeutete, dass Castiel "besonders" war und ihr Ton verriet ihm, dass es nicht auf die gute Art war. Es nervte ihn, aber es war unwichtig. Castiel war Soldat. Er dachte wie ein Soldat und handelte wie einer. Er war loyal und gehorsam, bis er sich an diesen Streit zwischen Gott und Luzifer erinnerte.

Castiel hatte inmitten der Ränke gestanden, bereit, Krieg gegen Luzifer und seine Dämonenscharen zu führen und möglicherweise dabei die Menschheit vernichten und nicht zu vergessen, das Kinderzimmer vollkommen zerstören.

Genau als Michael kurz davor war, den Befehl zu geben, dachte Castiel darüber, wie er das Kinderzimmer eigentlich mochte zusammen mit all der Natur und der Pracht der Schöpfung seines Vaters. Er erinnerte sich, wie sein Vater ihnen erzählt hatte, dass die Menschheit besonders war, die gute Art von besonders.

"Nein", sagte Castiel leise, aber laut genug, dass alle inne hielten. Er schaute Michael in die Augen und sagte: "Du bist nicht mein Vater, Michael. Du bist nur ein Engel."

 

VI.

Genügend Mitglieder des Himmlischen Heers waren sich einig, dass Michael sich etwas unsinnig und übereifrig wegen eines persönlichen Grolls benahm.

Einige Streitereien, etliche tausend Verluste und ein Portal zum Fegefeuer später, warf Castiel Michael zu Luzifer in den Käfig, damit die Zwei ihre kleinliche Geschwisterrivalität unter sich klären konnten. Als Nachgedanken suchte sich Castiel einen zufälligen Menschen aus, und zwar einen Jungen namens Adam Millagan, um als Schiedsrichter zu fungieren. Er machte sich eine Notiz, seiner Sekretärin zu sagen, dass sie ihn daran erinnern solle, nach ihm zu sehen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er gar keine hatte. Als er dieses Versehen realisierte, machte sich Castiel sofort daran, den Himmel neu zu organisieren, um die durch die Verluste entstandenen leeren Arbeitsplätze zu füllen und sich eine Sekretärin zuzuweisen und vergaß dabei prompt, nach Adam zu sehen.

Unter Castiels Herrschaft war der Himmel beschäftigter als je zuvor, um den plötzlichen Verlust an Arbeitskräften auszugleichen und hielt sich daher aus Schwierigkeiten raus.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute und, da sie Engel sind, für eine lange Zeit, glücklich und zufrieden.

"...Bullshit", murmelte Balthazar, als er das offizielle Protokoll des Zwischenfalls las. "Wer hat das geschrieben?"

"Spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte Anael seufzend. "Der Punkt ist, dass Castiel jetzt der Anführer ist."

"Ja, wir sind alle richtig stolz auf Cassie", verdrehte Balthazar die Augen. "Erst gestern schien er noch ein süßer Grünschnabel zu sein und jetzt ist er der gnädiger Diktator des Himmels, huzzah."

"Besser, in der Hölle zu regieren, wie ich immer sage", bemerkte Crowley. "Ich sollte anfangen, Geld dafür zu verlangen, dass ihr meinen Konferenzraum benutzt."

"Komm damit klar!", schnauzte Balthazar ihn an. "Das ist der einzige Ort, wo Cassie uns nicht hören kann. Er denkt, wir verhandeln den Vertrag neu, nicht, dass wir einen Putsch inszenieren und ich würde es gerne so lassen."

"Kommt schon", schnalzte Crowley mit der Zunge. "So schlimm ist er nicht."

"Hier sind die Änderungsvorschläge für den Vertrag." Anael reichte dem König der Hölle den Vertrag.

Crowleys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, als er auf die Liste schaute. "Dieser verdammte Wichser!"

"Eben", sagten beide Engel gleichzeitig.

Der König der Hölle rieb sich die Schläfen und stöhnte. "Ich denke, dann muss ich das jetzt wohl ernst nehmen. Wessen Idee war es überhaupt, dieser Blage die Verantwortung zu übergeben?"

"Es war eine gemeinsame Entscheidung", gab Anael zu. "Es sollte bloß für eine Zeit lang sein."

"Außer, dass Cassie die hübschen Seelen nicht hergeben wollte, nachdem er sie runtergeschluckt hat", erklärte Balthazar. "Er spuckte ein paar aus, weil er von den Leviathanen Sodbrennen bekam, aber der Rest wurde absorbiert."

"Sie sagen ja, du bist, was du isst", fragt Crowley, "also wie kommt es, dass er kein Monster ist? Oder explodiert?"

"Technisch gesehen ist er das." Balthazars Gesicht verfärbte sich grün bei der Erinnerung. Er musste für einige Zeit entschuldigt werden. "Ein gashaltiger, zum Gott gewordener Engel ist förmlich toxisch. Die Menschen werden sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn sie herausfinden, dass die Erde der einzige mit Leben erfüllte Planet ist."

Daraufhin schnaubte Crowley amüsiert. "Also, was jetzt?"

"Jetzt planen wir."


	2. Dann traf Dean Cas

Papierstau und verdammt faule Praktikanten verfluchend, füllte Dean Smith den riesigen Drucker im Kopierraum auf. Nachdem die monströse Maschine erneut mit Getöse zum Leben erwacht war, machte Dean einen Schritt zurück und schaute den Tintenfleck, der seinen frisch gepressten, schneeweißen Ärmel verunstalte, angeekelt an. Dean war überzeugt davon, dass man Weltfrieden schon längst hätte erreichen können, wenn alle einfach ihren verdammten Job erledigen würden. Dean wäre nicht, wo er heute war, wenn er verantwortungslos vergessen hätte, Papier nachzufüllen.

Dean genoss, was sein Vater als "mäßigen Erfolg" bezeichnete, was um Meilen erfolgreicher war als sein Vater. Einer der Vorteile, ein Büroangestellter in der Stadt zu sein war, dass Dean zu weit weg und zu beschäftigt war, um seinem Papa zu besuchen. Höchstens riefen sie sich zu Weihnachten oder an Geburtstagen an. Zieht keine falschen Schlüsse, Dean liebte seinen Vater. John Smith war ein ehemaliger Marinesoldat und ein Mann von einem Mann, wie er im Buche steht.

Die Smith hatten die langwährende Tradition, ein Leben voller Apfelkuchen, weißer Lattenzäune, schöner Frauen und einer Vorzeige-Karriere zu genießen. Henry Smith, Deans Großvater, sprach davon, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre (und mit seiner immer schlimmer werdender Demenz hätte es für ihn auch so sein können): 

Deans Großvater zu einem Tanz, einem richtigen Tanz mit live gespielter Musik, einem Tanz, zu dem man sich herausputzte und als er nach Hause kam, sagte er seinem Vater, dass er das Mädchen gefunden hatte, das er heiraten würde. Seinem Worte treu waren Deans Großeltern für über 60 Jahre zusammen.

John fand diese besondere Frau nie. Er trennte sich kurz nach Deans Geburt von seiner Frau und suchte seitdem weiter. Seit Dean 31 wurde, hatte er den Verdacht, dass er so enden würde, wie sein Vater. Lisa war seine längste Beziehung gewesen. Sie war klug, hübsch und Dean war mit ihrem Sohn Ben großartig zurechtgekommen. Plus war, da Lisa eine Yoga-Lehrerin war, das Schlafzimmer nie der Grund ihrer Beziehungs-Sorgen.

Anscheinend war Dean aber nicht "anwesend" genug gewesen, was auch immer das heißen sollte. Dean strahlte eine Ruhelosigkeit aus, die er selbst nie bemerkt hatte, aber Lisa dafür umso mehr. Statt mit der ständigen Sorge zu leben, dass Dean diesem Drang eines Tages nachgeben würde, trennte sich Lisa zuerst von ihm.

Die Trennung war schon über einen Monat her, aber es schmerzte immer noch. Dean fand, dass das Gotts Zeichen dafür war, dass Dinge wie "wahre Liebe"  einfach aus der Mode waren, wie VHS oder Paul McCartney. Dean hatte keine Zeit für Märchen.

Ein knurriges Summen aus seiner Hemdtasche sagte Dean, dass sein Boss ihn sehen wollte, was bedeutete, dass sein Tag nicht besser werden würde. Er zückte sein Smartphone, um sicherzugehen und schalt sich dafür, an seinen Instinkten zu zweifeln. Er hatte fünf Minuten.

"Scheiße."

 

* * *

 

 "Ich weigere mich", sagte der Tod, während er an einer der frittierten Essiggurken, die sie ihm als Opfergabe gebracht hatten, knabberte.

"Was? Wieso?!", verlangte Hester. Balthazar beruhigte sie, um ihren Gast nicht zu verärgern und die unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit alles-sehender Augen auf sie zu lenken.

Gabriel schnaubte.

"Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass es nicht funktionieren würde", spottete er.

Spotten war alles, was der Erzengel tun konnte, während er in dem Kreis von brennendem heiligem Öl gefangen war. Gabriel war ein Schelm, nicht dumm. Als die Rebellen zu ihm gekommen waren, um ihn darum zu bitten, sie anzuführen, alle Engel zusammenzurufen und den Himmel aus Castiels kalten und kalkulierenden Händen zu entreißen, hatte er geradeheraus abgelehnt, so wie der Tod es gerade tat.

"Ihr seid alle Idioten", informierte der Tod sie. "Da tanzt also jemand aus der Reihe. Euer erster Instinkt ist, ihn umzubringen, selbst wenn es euer Bruder ist. Ist euch überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen, eine andere Lösung zu finden? Ich kann as für euch beantworten. Nein, ist es nicht. Ihr könnt nicht selbst denken und deshalb verdient ihr es, in seiner Gewalt zu sein."

"Aber so sollte es nicht kommen!", argumentierte Ion. "Es ist nicht Teil des Planes! Es war nie Teil des Planes! Vater wird verärgert sein, wenn er nach Hause kommt."

"Also handelt ihr aus Angst vor einem zornigem und nicht zu vergessen _abwesendem_ Vater?", fragte Tod unbeeindruckt. "Vergesst nicht, dass es eure tötet-alle-Verräter Denkweise war, die euch überhaupt in dieses Schlamassel gebracht hat. Ruft mich, wenn ihr einen letzten Ausweg braucht."

"Technisch gesehen kam es so, weil Luzifer nicht von Anfang an getötet wurde", murmelte jemand. 

Dieser verstummte sofort, als der Tod zu ihm sah.

"Dann werde ich jetzt dem Beispiel eures Vaters folgen und gehen", waren die Abschiedsworte des Todes.

 

* * *

 

"Das ist ein dummer Plan", murmelte Inias.

"Komm damit klar", zischte Balthazar zurück. Beide stellten sich etwas gerader hin, als die Menschen den Raum betraten. Inias behielt den grimmigen, ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei, während Balthazar ein breites freundliches Grinsen aufsetzte.

"Gentlemen", stellte langweiliger Mensch Nr. 1 vor, "Das ist einer unserer Verkaufsdirektoren, Dean."

Balthazar studierte den langweiligen Menschen Nr. 2 eingehend. Er akzeptierte den Händedruck und stellte sich unter dem falschen Namen einer erfundenen Firma vor, was dank ihren Engelkräften vollkommen plausibel wirkte. Er musterte Dean von Kopf bis Fuß und nickte. Er würde reichen.

Balthazar sagte: "Ich kann ihnen nicht genug für ihre Hilfe danken. Es wird den Geburtstag meines Cousins sehr besonders machen.

"Wie bitte?" Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf seinem Boss einen Blick zu, der besagte  _Wofür hast du mich gerade freigestellt*?_

"Mein jüngerer Cousin hatte das große Glück, plötzlich die Familienfirma zu erben", erklärte Balthazar. "Und wenn ich sage Familienfirma, dann meine ich, dass wir alle in irgendeiner Weise miteinander verwandt sind." Er gluckste. "Er ist praktisch ein Bruder für mich. Jedenfalls können sie sich das Drama, das damit kommt vorstellen. Es hat ein Missmanagement nach dem anderen gegeben, nicht dass ich vor ihnen unsere schmutzige Wäsche waschen will, aber dank Cassies harter Arbeit ist sie wieder stabil."

Dean nickte und verbarg sein Unbehagen. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Cassie?", fragte er.

"Familie vorbehaltener Spitzname", zwinkerte Balthazar. "Wir sind grad wegen wichtiger Geschäften in der Stadt und Castiels Geburtstag ist am Donnerstag. Ihn dazu zu bringen, sich einen Tag freizunehmen ist schwerer, als die Apokalypse aufzuhalten, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Dean fand den Euphemismus seltsam, begann aber, das Ganze zu erfassen. Er schaute zu seinem Boss, der ihn wie verrückt angrinste.

"Auch wenn Geburts- und Feiertage eine Familiensache sein sollten", fuhr Balthazar fort, "habe ich gehofft, dass ein neues Gesicht ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen kann. Eine freundliche Affaire ohne unangenehme Folgen." Er betonte den letzten Teil.

Keine Nutten oder Stripperinnen also. Dean schoss einen letzten Blick in die Richtung seines Bosses. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er als Babysitter fungieren musste und dass das wahrscheinlich nicht mal als Überstunden galt.

"Ich bin mehr als bereit Dean ein 4 Tage langes Wochenende zu geben, um ihren Bruder herumzuführen", sagte sein Boss freundlich. "Wenn sie ein gutes Wort...?"

Balthazar grinste. "Betrachten sie es als erledigt." 

Sie tauschten Nummern aus und einigten sich auf Ort und Zeit des Treffens. Dann traten die Engel aus dem Raum und aus Sichtweise, bevor sie weg flogen. Beide waren zufrieden damit, den ersten Schritt ihres Planes ausgeführt zu haben.

Dean stöhnte.

"Komm mir nicht damit", schalt sein Boss. "Ich weiß genau, dass sie dieses Wochenende nichts vorhaben. Es wird der Firma sehr helfen, wenn sie sich mit ihnen gut stellen."

"Stimmt", gab Dean nach. "Ich muss dem Typen ja nur eine nette, saubere Auszeit verschaffen, oder?"

"Ich wusste, dass ich auf sie zählen kann."

 

* * *

 

Donnerstag kam. Dean hatte erwartet, einen Treuhandfond-Schnuckel oder so zu begleiten, aber Castiel wirkte so alt wie er oder älter. Er hatte einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck, als sei er mit den Gedanken woanders. Dean konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie nervös die eigenen Familienmitglieder des Typen um ihn herum zu sein schienen. Dean konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie nervös die eigenen Familienmitglieder des Typen um ihn herum waren. Sie warfen ihm ständig ängstliche Blicke zu, als ob er sie auf Wunsch mit einem Blick vernichten könnte*. Ihre Abschiedsworte wurden kurz und gedämpft gehalten.

Dean erkannte die zwei Männer, die er im Büro seines Bosses getroffen hatte, wieder. Bei ihnen standen zwei Frauen, eine Blondine und eine Rothaarige, die über etwas diskutierten, was Castiel zu missfallen schien. Er nickte seine Erlaubnis für etwas und entließ sie. Bei dieser merkwürdigen Atmosphäre hielt Dean es nicht mal für nötig, "no homo" zu kommentieren, als er seinem ungewöhnlichem Gast die Autotür aufhielt. Er holte nur tief Luft und hoffte, es durch den Abend zu schaffen.

Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er es durch diesen Abend schaffen würde. Bei jedem Touristen-Ding zu dem er Castiel gebracht hatte - und im Ernst jetzt, was hatte ihre Familie bloß mit komischen Namen? Castiel? Balthazar? Hassten ihre Eltern sie oder so? Dean fand einfach keinen guten Moment, um zu fragen. Bei jeder Touristenfalle hatte Castiel nur mäßiges Interesse gezeigt. Ihn schien die Menschenmenge mehr zu interessieren, als das Wahrzeichen selbst. Das Ganze verursachte bei Dean ein ungemütliches und seltsam unzufriedenes Gefühl. Dean fand sich die Minuten, bis zu seiner Befreiung, bei der er Castiel bei seinem Hotel ablieferte und endlich ein Buch lesend, sein 4-tägiges Wochenende weg von der Menschheit genießen konnte, zählend. Dean war kein nerdiger Typ, aber auch er konnte nur so viel Menschheit vertragen und bei der Anzahl von Scotch, die er dieses Wochenende aufmachen würde, war das wohl das Beste, zuhause zu bleiben. 

Als letzten, bedeutsamen Versuch, den Typen zu beeindrucken, endete Dean den Abend mit einer 19.00 Uhr Reservierung in einem der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt. Dean war sich nicht mal sicher, ob die Worte, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, für einen ganzen Satz reichten, aber da waren sie nun mal, auf ein Paar der teuersten Steaks der Stadt herunterstarrend, als Dean seinen Fehler bemerkte.

Keiner von ihnen rührte sich oder griff nach seiner Gabel und Dean fing sich, wie er überall hinschaute, bloß nicht auf den komischen Vogel, den er den ganzen Tag herum gefahren hatte. Sein Magen knurrte, weil diese verdammten Steaks fantastisch aussahen, aber wenn er auch nur einen Bissen nahm, würde er für die nächsten 2 Wochen morgens joggen gehen müssen. Er hatte gerade einen weiteren Reinigungsprozess hinter sich (denn der Begriff "Diät" nicht zutraf und viel zu feminin war). Allein dieser Gedanke half ihm, seinen Appetit im Zaum zu halten und soweit er wusste, hatte auch Castiel an diesem Tag nichts gegessen.

"Mögen sie* keinen Steak?", fragte Dean vorsichtig.

"Ich könnte dich* dasselbe fragen", antwortete Castiel in einer schockierend tiefen Stimme, die heiser und unbenutzt klang.

Deans Gesicht erhitzte sich in Verlegenheit.

"Ich wäre nicht beleidigt, wenn sie das Mahl zum mitnehmen wollen", sagte Castiel. "Sie müssen sich nicht dazu zwingen, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Immerhin habe ich Pflichten zu erfüllen. "

Dean ließ einen Schwall Luft aus. "Nein, ich bin ein Mann meines Wortes. Heute sollen sie nicht an Arbeit oder Familie denken."

Castiel hob eine Augenbraue, was der erste ehrliche Gesichtsausdruck war, den Dean von ihm sah.

"Wissen, als was ich arbeite?",fragte Castiel.

"Ich hab kapiert, dass sie der Chef sind, aber sogar die hohen Tiere verdienen Pausen." Dean lehnte sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück. "Verflucht, sollte das nicht einer der Vorteile sein, wenn man groß und der Boss bist?"

"Das heißt nicht, dass ich anderen für meine Unterhaltung Leid zufügen sollte", antwortete Castiel, während er mit der gefaltetem Servierte, die auf dem Tisch lag, rumspielte. "Das ist etwas, wozu meine Rivalen neigen würden."

"Sie haben heute keinen Spaß gehabt, schätze ich", Deans Ego hatte ihn bis jetzt davon abzuhalten, es zuzugeben. Er hatte mit seiner Mission auf der ganzen Linie versagt.

Castiel legte den Kopf schief. "Hatten sie heute Spaß? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass die Orte, die wir besucht haben nicht ihrem Geschmack entsprachen."

"Aber heute geht es nicht um mich-", fing Dean an.

"Natürlich, es geht immer um mich", sagte Castiel in einer Art, die schockierender Weise kein bisschen egozentrisch klang. Er sagte es fast reumütig. "Aber können sie ehrlich erwarten, dass ich den Abend oder ihre Gesellschaft genieße, wenn sie es nicht tun?"

Dean war von dieser Entwicklung einigermaßen schockiert und Castiel erhob sich.

"Ich möchte sie nicht davon abhalten, den Rest des Abends zu genießen", sagte Castiel. "Hier trennen sich wohl unsere Wege."

In Deans Brust zuckte es unbehaglich. Schuldgefühle, erkannte er. Der Kerl hatte Geburtstag und wie es aussah war das einzige, was schlimmer war, als den Tag mit einem komplett Fremden, der nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, zu verbringen, ihn mit seiner Familie, die ihn ansah, als ob er eine Art böser Diktator und kein menschliches Wesen war, zu verbringen. Dean hatte ein paar harte Geburtstage gehabt, die er am liebsten vergessen würde, aber das schoss wirklich den Vogel ab.

"Warte", stoppte ihn Dean bevor Castiel gehen konnte. "Meinen sie das ernst?"

Castiel schaute ihn für eine Minute verwirrt an, nickte dann aber.

"Wir haben noch eine Stunde, bevor ich sie zurückbringen soll", bemerkte Dean, der nicht glauben konnte, was er da sagte.

"Sagen sie, Dean", fragte Castiel. "Was machen  _sie_ hier um Spaß zu haben?"

Castiel malte bei dem Wort "Spaß" Anführungszeichen in die Luft und hatte so einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Dean sich einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er krümmte sich vor Lachen, sich ausnahmsweise nicht darum kümmernd, wie sein Benehmen auf Zuschauer wirkte. Sie ließen ihre Steaks auf dem Tisch liegen** und verließen das Lokal. Dean fuhr Castiel zu einer Honky-Tonk Bar*, die die besten Cheeseburger hatte, die Dean je in seinem Leben gegessen hatte. Castiel nahm einen zaghaften Bissen, bevor seine Augen aufleuchteten, als ob er eine religiöse Erfahrung machen würde.

Castiel stellte immer wieder Fragen über Dean und die Menschheit allgemein, als ob er wirklich nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Dean bekam den Eindruck, dass Castiel seltsam abgelegen aufgewachsen war. Von Zeit zu Zeit ließen Deans Antworten Castiel sein Gesicht in Verwirrung verziehen, was Dean wieder zum lachen brachte. Dean hatte in der letzten halben Stunde mehr gelacht, als er es in Jahren getan hatte. Sie stichen in ihren feinen Anzügen hervor, aber keinen von beiden schien es zu kümmern. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide das Essen verputzt hatten. Dean zog sein Jackett aus und lockerte seine Krawatte. Er fühlte sich seltsam enttäuscht, dass ihre Wege sich bald trennen un wahrscheinlich nie wieder kreuzen würden, da Castiel nicht in der Stadt lebte. Dean hatte die Möglichkeit verpasst, diesen komischen, nerdigen Typen besser kennenzulernen.

Alles, was Dean wusste war, dass Castiel der schlimmste Workaholic war, den er je getroffen hatte. Der Typ erkannte gar keine Pop-Kultur Anspielungen. Castiel besaß keinen Musikgeschmack, was bedeutete, dass er keinen Stil bevorzugte. Aber am Wichtigsten war, dass Castiels Brüder gemeine Ficker waren, die so "von der Politik der Angst und der Wut verdorben" waren, in Castiels Worten, dass sie fast alles, was Castiels Vater aufgebaut hatte, zerstört hätten. Dean nahm an, dass Castiel die Familienfirma meinte, aber die Stimme des Kerls, als er darüber sprach deutete an, dass es viel mehr war als das. Er hatte diesen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er die Welt ansah, als ob er die Welt tatsächlich  _sehen_ würde, mit all ihren Spalten und Räumen und mit ihren Mäkeln und Schätzen. Dann würde er diesen all-wissenden Blick auf Dean werfen, als ob er bis in sein tiefstes Innerstes sehen konnte. Es begeisterte und erschrak ihn. Es hieß, dass Dean nichts verstecken konnte, aber zur gleichen Zeit erleichterte es ihn, dass er nichts zu sagen brauchte, was Castiel neu wäre. 

"Ähm, hey", fragte Dean, als sie wieder auf die Straße herausfuhren. Dieses Mal zählten die Minuten runter, so wie bei einer Zeitbombe und Dean war noch darauf vorbereitet, sich von Castiel zu trennen, nicht wenn er seine Aufgabe noch nicht beendet hatte. Castiel hatte zwar die Burger einigermaßen genossen, aber es gab noch so viel, was Dean ihm zeigen konnte.

Dean holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und sagte: "Ich muss bis Montag nicht zur Arbeit." Er spielte es mit einem Scherz ab, indem er hinzufügte: "Und du brauchst dringend ne Auszeit oder so." 

Castiel sah Dean wieder mit diesem all-wissendem Blick an. 

"Was auch immer du willst, Dean. Ich schließe mich einfach dem an, was du machen willst."

"Oh, scheiße. Das ist eine große Macht, Cas." Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, rutschte ihm der Spitzname heraus. "Bist du wirklich sicher? Alles, was ich will?"

"Ja."

Dean dachte für etwa eine Minute darüber. 

"Naja, ich habe da ein paar Ideen..." Dean grinste und drehte um, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Castiels Hotel zu fahren. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Später stahl ein Bedienungshelfer die unberührten Steaks, um sie aufzuwärmen un seiner Frau zum Jahrestag zu servieren, was ihre unvermeidbare Scheidung um sechs Jahre verzögerte. Die Kühe namens Janis und Blue Bonnet waren sehr gekränkt, als sie das von einem Klatsch liebenden Cherub erfuhren.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Die Autorin des Originals hat auch in einer Extra-Notiz Märchen empfohlen un über ihren eigenen Geschmack gesprochen.  
> Leider bin ich zu faul, das auch noch zu übersetzen - Ich bin viel zu kaputt von diesem Kapitel.  
> Wieso musste ich auch auf dem Handy übersetzen, wenn ich nie dazu komme, es abzutippen?  
> Aus diesem Grund auch nicht auf Fehler überprüft, sowohl ich als auch meine Schwester, die die einzige Mitshipperin ist, die ich kenne und gut genug zum Überprüfen ist. Irgendwie traurig-.-  
> Dafür habe ich so lange darüber nachgedacht und es neu geschrieben, dass es hoffentlich auf ein paar Kommafehler begrenzt war.


	3. Das Böse nimmt seinen Lauf

"Also dann", Crowley faltete seine Hände vor ihm auf dem breiten, ovalen Konferenztisch.

Der rechteckige Steinraum wurde gedämpft von den spärlichen Fackeln beleuchtet, die von menschlichen Schädeln getragen wurden, deren Säulen schwarz und vor Feuchtigkeit schleimig waren. Crowley hatte den Raum schon immer ein bisschen fade gefunden. Daran würde er arbeiten müssen. Die makabre Dekoration diente dazu, Menschen einzuschüchtern, aber seinen himmlischen Gästen war das einerlei.

Crowley examinierte die Gesichter der Engel, oder jedenfalls ihrer Hüllen aufmerksam. Er sagte: "Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um ein kleines Problem zu besprechen, dass ich gerne 'Godstiel' nenne."

"Wie clever", bemerkte Balthazar gedehnt und sarkastisch. "Bist du sicher, dass er uns hier unten nicht hören kann?"

Crowley warf ihm einen Blick zu und entfaltete seine Hände zu einem entnervten Schulternzucken. "Hast du dich überhaupt bemüht, irgendetwas zu lesen, bevor du gekommen bist, Kumpel?", fragte er. "Luzifer, der Gott am meisten geliebt hatte, stellte sich gegen Gott und wurde zu dem einzigen Ort geschickt, den Gottes Stimme nicht erreichen konnte, also die Hölle."  

 Crowley winkte, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf den unheiligen Schlund um sie herum zu lenken.

"Aber das garantiert nicht, dass wir von außen nicht gehört werden können", konterte Anael.

"Dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr schnell redet, solange eure Ablenkung wirkt", zischte Crowley. Wenigstens darauf antworteten alle mit einverstandenem Nicken.

"In Ordnung", der König der Hölle lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Wie sehr ich Cas- eh, Godstiel meine wohlverdiente Beförderung auch verdanke, eine profitable Wechselbeziehung ist nicht mehr vorhanden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr Brut, seine  _liebevolle_ Familie alle mehr oder weniger zustimmt."

"Du liegst nicht falsch", gab Hester zu. "Castiel ist unseren Erwartungen nicht gerecht geworden."

"Nun, Darling, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob irgendjemand deinen Erwartungen gerecht werden könnte", höhnte Crowley. "Ich will nur klarstellen, dass ich kein Problem damit hab, wenn das Regime des Himmel alle zehn Minuten wechselt, weil ihr Brut euch nicht einigen könnt, was ihr außer der Opferung ein paar Lämmer oder dem Anfang einer Apokalypse anstellen solltet. Ich bin bereit, euch zu helfen, aber ich mag die Dinge so, wie sie sind, also ist die Apokalypse mindestens für die nächsten tausend Jahre vom Tisch. Sind wir uns einig?"

Die Engel zogen das in Erwägung und nickten. Manche schneller als andere. Der König der Hölle redete weiter.

"Also das Problem numero uno ist Castiels Gutmenschentum. Es geht immer darum, was die Menschen wollen, was, wie ich finde so ist, wie die Dinosaurier zu fragen", Crowley wechselte zu einer spöttischen Fistelstimme,  _"Entschuldigung, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich deine Knochen in ein paar Mill. für Petroleum benutze? Danke Kumpel."_ *** Er schaute um den Tisch. "Bis jetzt haben wir die Seelen achtzig zu zwanzig Prozent verteilt. Ich verstehe das, ihr leitet den größeren Betrieb und die alten Modelle sind nicht so energiesparend, aber Castiel will Leuten eine Freikarte aus der Hölle geben, wenn sie ihre Seele verkaufen, weil Mami Krebs hat." Er grinste höhnisch. "Ich habe hier ein Geschäft zu führen und ich weigere mich, mich dieser Schikane zu unterwerfen."

"Das verstehen wir", unterbrach Hester. "Auch wir finden, dass die Bedürfnisse des Himmels nicht erfüllt wurden. Wir sind damit einverstanden, das Seelenverhältnis zu fünfundsiebzig/fünfundzwanzig Prozent zu ändern."

Crowley hob seine Hände kapitulierend.

"Mehr verlange ich ja auch nicht", sagte er. "Also, was ist unser brillianter Plan, um Gott zu stürzen?"

"Je länger wir warten, desto schwieriger wird es", erklärte Balthazar. "Wir müssen Cassie an seiner Schwachstelle treffen."

"Er hat keine Schwachstellen", wendete Inias ein. "Er würde uns zerstören, bevor wir uns überhaupt nähern können. Strategie war schon immer Castiels Stärke, weil ihn nichts von seiner Mission ablenken kann."

"Dann müssen wir ihm eine Schwachstelle verschaffen", sagte Balthazar. "Wir müssen ihm einen Grund geben, die Seelen aufzugeben. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, ihn abzulenken."

"Und was würde das denn sein?", forderte Hester.

Ein kleiner, leiser Cherub hob seine Hand. In der Präsenz seiner Brüder war es ein sehr kleines Ding. Wie die meisten seines Ranges bevorzugte Amor, keine Kleidung oder Verzierungen zu tragen. Er war nicht neu in seinem Handwerk, aber trotzdem hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, trotz der vielen Jahre, in denen er Schicksale in der Form körperlicher Anziehung zusammengebracht hatte, etwas Unschuldiges zu bewahren. 

"Ich habe einen Vorschlag", sagte er und versuchte, nicht zu zittern, als alle Augen sich auf ihn richteten. "Ich will nicht anmaßend sein, Brüder, aber ihr hättet zu uns statt zu dem Tod kommen sollen. Wie stark Castiel auch sein mag, er bleibt Teil der Welt, flüchtig in den Augen unseres Vaters."

"Als Engel mag er den Gesetzen des Himmels unterlegen haben und damit unseren Engelklingen und Pfeilen ausgeliefert worden sein", focht Anael. "Aber es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, dass er nicht resistent gegen eure Pfeile ist."

"Ah", lächelte der Cherub. "Es ist der Humor unseres Vaters, der bestimmte, dass es so zu sein hat, dass wir, die Kleinsten und Schwächsten, die stärkste Waffe besitzen. Der Einzige, der immun ist, ist unser Vater, da die Pfeile nur Erweiterungen seiner Liebe für alle seine Kinder sind. Es wäre, als würde man einen Wasserballon in den Ozean werfen."

"Verstehe", Balthazar hob beide Augenbrauen bei der Erkenntnis. "Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dann wäre Castiel das perfekte Opfer. Er hat so wenig Ahnung von Liebe, dass er nicht wissen wird, was ihn getroffen hat."

"Seid gewarnt, Brüder", fügte der Cherub hinzu. "Liebe ist eine zerbrechliche Schwachstelle. Ich verabscheue den Gedanken daran, sie als Waffe einzusetzen, aber..."

"Nein, danke dir, Bruder", unterbrach Inias "Das können wir benutzen."

"In der Tat", stimmte Crowley zu. "Jetzt können wir anfangen zu planen."

* * *

 

"Hatten sie ein schönes Wochenende, Mr. Smith?", fragte Sam Wesson höflich, während er an den Kabeln zur Internetverbindung des Büros fummelte.

Das System hätte über das Wochenende aktualisiert werden sollen, aber kein Vorhaben ging ohne Programmfehler vorüber. Sam war nur ein Techniker niederen Ranges, aber er verstand sich gut mit Dean. Während der Arbeitszeit blieben sie professionell, aber sie waren ein, zwei Mal einen trinken gegangen, wenn Dean freitags länger bleiben musste. Letzten Freitag hatte Dean wegen der ungewöhnlichen Aufforderung seines Bosses ausgelassen.

"Es war interessant", sagte Dean, der angespannt hin- und herging. Er hatte sein Handy in der Hand, damit er immer noch auf E-Mails antworten konnte, aber um sich um die wichtigeren Dinge zu kümmern, musste er warten, bis Sam fertig war.

 "Sie waren mit diesem CEO-Typen, Chris-etwas unterwegs?", hakte Sam nach. Er war nur halb interessiert. Der Rest seiner Aufmerksamkeit hatte er dem Bereich unter dem Tisch zugewendet.

"Castiel", korrigierte Dean geistesabwesend. "Seine ganze Familie ist super-religiös, deswegen wurden alle Kinder nach Engeln benannt."

Er warf sein Handy hoch und fing es mit geübter Leichtigkeit. Deans Blick wanderte zu einer uninteressanten Ecke des Raumes, während er sich an den Rausch von Alkohol und Musik erinnerte. Seine Schläfe pochte irritierend, um das warme Gefühl aus unbekannter Quelle zu ersticken. Heute morgen hatte Dean sich erwischt, wie er in diesem traumähnlichem Gefühl gebadet hatte, bis das Quietschen des Weckers ihn in die Realität zurückgebrachte. Er hatte eine Tasse zu heißen Kaffee getrunken und schrieb die innere Wärme als Nebenwirkung des Kaffees und das seltsame Gefühl als Resultat der Erholung, die ihm das lange Wochenende verschafft hatte, ab.

Dean erwischte Sam dabei, wie der ihn verlegen anstarrte.

"Was ist?", fragte er knapp.

"Und das war alles?", fragte Sam, der genau wusste, das Dean ihm auswich, nach.

"Es gab Alkohol, Tanzen und Mädels", meinte Dean nichtssagend, bevor er hinzufügte: "Glaube ich."

" _Glauben_   Sie?"

"Naja, es gab Alkohol", sagte Dean nur. "Der Rest war etwas verschwommen."

Sam schnaubte. Er wusste, dass Dean durch seine wöchentlich wechselnden Reinigungsregimen und Spezialdiäten Alkohol schlecht vertrug. Ihr Freitagabend - Ritual endete normalerweise nach drei Bier und einem Essteller bevor Dean aufhören musste. Sam nannte es in Gedanken "Ritual", aber in Wirklichkeit hatte es nur einige Male stattgefunden. Dean war sehr pingelig, wenn es um seine Kalorienaufnahme ging. Sam war überrascht, dass er sich für einen Abend hatte gehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das ganze restliche Wochenende trainiert, um das wieder gut zu machen.

"Und von Freitagabend will ich erst gar nicht anfangen", lachte Dean.

Sam hielt in seiner Arbeit inne. "Warte, ihr habt euch wiedergesehen?"

"Ne, wir waren beide so besoffen, dass wir ein Taxi zu mir genommen haben. Er konnte sich nicht mal an den Namen seines Hotels erinnern, aber am nächsten Morgen war er in einer besseren Verfassung als ich." Dean verlagerte sich, um am Rand seines Tisches zu sitzen. "Der Typ hatte auch diese wunderwirkende Medizin gegen Kater. Nachdem wir den Alkohol für ein paar Stunden ausgeschlafen haben, fühlten wir uns beim Aufwachen ganz normal."

"Also was, ihr habt den ganzen Freitag zusammen verbracht?", fragte Sam.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, ist ja nicht so, als ob ich was Besseres zu tun gehabt hätte. Außerdem reicht eine Nacht nicht, um alle Kneipen der Stadt abzuklappern", wiederholte er das, was er sich schon tausendmal selbst gesagt hatte. "Es waren nur ein paar Bars. Da gibts dieses eine Loch in der Wand, das Bier in Krügen verkauft, aus denen man direkt trinkt. Die Dekoration war ein bisschen schäbig und gruselig, aber das Bier war gut und günstig. Ernsthaft, ich wünschte, ich hätte einige dieser Orte als Student gekannt."

"Hm", nickte Sam. "Dann ist es gut. Hatte er Spaß?"

Dean zuckte die Schultern. "Denke schon. Ich weiß, dass ich eine schöne Zeit hatte."

Sam duckte sich wieder unter den Tisch und blickte flüchtig auf Deans hundert Dollar Schuhe. "Sie sind doch nicht im Anzug auf Tour gegangen, oder?"

Dean lachte. "Auf keinen Fall. Wenn man sich vollaufen lassen will, muss man auch so aussehen. Wir sind auf einen Secondhand-Laden gestoßen. Ich hab diese cool-aussehende Lederjacke gekauft. Ich schwör, damit hab ich wie ne Art Cowboy ausgesehen. Castiel hat einfach nur seinen Anzug derangiert und sich eine Columbo-Jacke übergeworfen. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob er wie ein 1930ger Penner oder wie Constantine aussah."

"Constantine? Sie sind echt ein heimlicher Nerd." Sam lächelte, während er den Computer wieder an machte. Die kleinen Symbole waren wieder da aufgelistet, wo sie sein sollten. Seine Arbeit war getan. 

"Hey, Comics sind geil." Dean zeigte entschieden mit dem Finger auf ihn.  "Bruce Wayne ist der Coolste. Ich wünschte, ich hätte genug Geld für eine eigene Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung mit geilem Spielzeug."

"Bruce Wayne ist nur die Fassade", bemerkte Sam. "In Wahrheit ist er Batman."

"Wie auch immer", grinste Dean. "Wo wir bei geeky Dingen sind, kannst du glauben, dass der Kerl noch nie Star Wars gesehen hatte?"

Sam schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Unmöglich."

"Ich weiß, stimmts?" Dean schmunzelte. "Ich schwöre bei Gott, der Typ hat kein Leben außerhalb der Familienfirma. Natürlich musste ich ihn aufklären."

Sam runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinen sie damit?"

Dean zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. "Weißt du..."

Sam warf die Hände hoch. "Warte, lassen Sie mich das zusammenfassen. Ihr Boss sagt Ihnen, dass Sie diesen Typen einen Tag lang in der Stadt auszuführen sollen, was Sie machen und danach geht ihr einen trinken und was auch immer ihr noch gemacht habt."

"Ja", bestätigte Dean.

"Und Sie haben ihn bei sich übernachten lassen?", fragte Sam.

"Ist keine große Sache. Ich hab genug Platz dafür." Dean verschränkte abwehrend die Arme. 

"Aber dann geht ihr nochmal aus, um euch zu betrinken", schilderte Sam. "Wie passt da ein Film-Marathon rein?"

"Das ist alles am Samstag passiert", gab Dean zu. "Wie gesagt, der Typ hat dieses wundersame Mittel gegen Kater-"

"Also nur, dass ich das richtig verstehe", Sam hob die Hand, um Dean zu unterbrechen. "Sie lernen diesen Typen Donnerstagabend kennen, lassen ihn die Nacht bleiben, gehen Freitagabend nochmal aus, haben am Samstag einen Film-Marathon und habt ihr etwas am Sonntag gemacht?"

"Nein", antwortete Dean ein bisschen zu schnell. Sam hob eine Augenbraue und Dean schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Was? Was am Wochenende passiert, bleibt im Wochenende, in Bildern oder es ist nie passiert, bla bla bla." 

Sam warf ihm einen spitzen Blick zu.

"Hör mal", Dean lehnte sich gegen die Kante des Tisches. "Ich habe mit dem Typen eine gute Beziehung aufgebaut. Seine Familie besteht aus Arschlöchern, er steckt in einem Job fest, um den er nie gebeten hat, aber trotzdem machen muss, da niemand anderes bereit ist, zu übernehmen, jeden Tag muss er für das Wohl der Firma Entscheidungen treffen, die niemand mag und mir tut er einfach leid, verstehst du? An der Spitze ist es einsam. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich ihm einen Gefallen tun und hatte dabei eine schöne Zeit. Ja, er ist praktisch ein Fremder und ich habe in vier Tagen mehr mit ihm unternommen, als mit meinen Freunden in einem Jahr, aber ausnahmsweise habe ich mein Wochenende genossen, ohne über die Arbeit, meinen Vater oder Scheiße, die an meinem Hirn pickt, bis ich verrückt werde, nachzudenken."

Sam sah ihn einfühlsam an. "Nein, man, ich verstehe das. Ich freue mich, dass Sie Spaß hatten. Sie sollten sowas öfter tun. Also seid ihr zwei jetzt sowas wie Freunde?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, man. Wir haben keine Informationen ausgetauscht oder so. Es war eine einmalige Sache, aber ich glaube, sie hat uns beiden gut getan." Er schmunzelte. "Weißt du, er hat mich "ablenkend" genannt und irgendwie hat es sich angefühlt, als ob es das beste Kompliment der Welt war, da es von einem Typen kam, dessen Gedanken mit Scheiße vollgestopft zu sein scheinen."

"Cool." Sam packte seine Ausrüstung in eine Umhängetasche. "Rufen Sie mich, wenn sie irgendwelche Probleme haben, Mr. Smith."

Dean ließ einen Moment verstreichen, bevor er sagte: "Na klar, Sammy."

"Ich heiße _Sam_ ", schnauzte Sam ihn irritiert an.

"Und ich nur  _Dean_ ", antwortete Dean grinsend.

Sam stoppte und sah ihn überrascht an. "Meinen Sie das ernst?"

"Klar", antwortete Dean. "Es ist einfach, mit dir ins Gespräch zu kommen und das meine ich so männlich wie möglich."

"Alles klar, okay", stimmte Sam zu. "Und für ein hohes Tier bist du ziemlich in Ordnung."

"Zweitbestes Kompliment, das ich diese Woche bekommen hab."

* * *

 

 

Obwohl es Montag war, hielt Deans gute Laune nach dem Gespräch mit Sam bis in den Abend hinein an. Die Nachwirkung des Wochenendes summte unter seiner Haut wie eine Mini-High, also entschied Dean, sich selbst was Gutes zu tun und so, wie er sollte, um fünf nach Hause zu gehen. Alles Andere konnte bis zum Dienstag warten.

Anstatt sich auf die Couch zu setzen, zog Dean sich um und tauschte den Anzug gegen Trainingskleidung ein. Er würde sich nicht für sein Saufgelage bestrafen, aber er würde mindestens eine halbe Stunde auf dem Laufband verbringen. Er machte den Fernseher an, um für ein paar Hintergrundgeräusche zu sorgen. Die Nachrichten liefen. Es war jeden Tag dasselbe. Jemand wurde in einem üblen Teil der Stadt erschossen und/oder erstochen, darauf folgte eine Kostprobe für eine Geschichte, die Eltern davon abschrecken sollte, ihre Kinder in weniger als Samt eingehüllt in die Außenwelt zu lassen, dann könnte es eine oder zwei relevante Geschichten aus den Weltnachrichten, die sowieso niemanden interessierten und dann das Wetter (das egal war, da Dean meistens im Gebäude arbeitete) und schließlich lief Sport. 

Dean stellte das Laufband auf mittel-schnell ein, mit einer leichten Neigung, um die Kalorien schneller zu verbrennen. Das stetige Stampfen seiner Füße auf dem Laufband übertönte das Summen des Fernseher etwas. Er war versucht, Musik anzumachen, aber der Großteil seiner Sammlung bestand aus Unterhaltungsmusik. Einer der Clubs, die er mit Castiel besucht hatte, hielt jeden Freitag eine 80ger Nacht. 

Normalerweise fand Dean das Gekreische elektrischer Gitarren unausstehlich, aber jetzt zog er es in Betracht, die Lieder zu seinem Trainingsprogramm hinzuzufügen. Er hatte nur sanften Jazz in seiner Plattensammlung und fragte sich, ob es heuchlerisch von ihm wäre, in 70er und 80er Rock zu investieren, nachdem er Ben ständig angenörgelt hatte, dass dieser seine Musik leiser drehen sollte.

Vielleicht hatte Ben ja irgendwo eine CD liegen lassen und Dean musste sie nur ausgraben. Lisa hatte immer versucht, Dean dazu zu bringen, seinen Horizont zu erweitern, um das "Jucken", von dem sie ständig redete, zu kurieren. Dean entschied, dass er langsam anfangen und ein paar peppige Lieder für seine Lieder aussuchen würde.

Dean schmunzelte, als er sich an ein kurzes Gespräch mit Castiel erinnerte. Sie hatten schreien müssen, um die Interpretation des Clubs von "Obsession" von Animotion zu übertönen. Dean gab zu, dass einer der Gründe, warum er keinen Rock mochte, war, weil das Meiste davon daraus bestand, dass Männer sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrien. Das konnte man nicht singen nennen. Castiel hatte mit dem Argument gekontert, dass es mit dem Urinstinkt zu tun hatte. Rockmusik erlaubte Männern, ihr sexuelles Können zu demonstrieren. Wenn Männer das Lied hörten, hörten sie eine Herausforderung, die sie instinktiv annehmen wollten. Es brachte sie, und Castiel hatte sonderbare Anführungszeichen in die Luft gemalt, "auf Hochtour". Dann schoss Castiel einen nervösen Blick in die Richtung der weiblichen Kundschaft und kommentierte, dass viele dieser Frauen wirkten, als ob sie es mochten, wenn Männer im Bett schrien. Daraufhin fiel Dean fast vom Stuhl. 

"...berichten von der Church of Serenity, wo letzten Sonntag Zeugen zufolge ein bizarres Wunder bewirkt worden sein soll... Ein Mann in einem Trenchcoat..."

Dean stolperte fast, als diese Reportage seine Konzentration brach. Er stoppte die Maschine und suchte den Raum mit den Augen hektisch nach einer Fernbedienung ab, bevor er aufgab, den Raum durchquerte und es auf die altmodische Art tat. Er neigte den Kopf, um die Lautstärke-Reglung an der Seite seines breiten Bildschirms zu finden. 

"Dieser Typ sah wie eine Art Steuerberater aus", sagte eine Zeugin in das Mikrophon des Reporters. "Der Reverend hat seine Predigt darüber gehalten, wie alle Schwulen in die Hölle kommen und so ein Scheiß, als dieser Typ aus dem Nichts auftaucht. Ich habe ihn nicht durch die Tür kommen sehen oder so-"

Die Sendung schnitt zu dem Nachrichtensprecher. "Wir haben die tatsächliche Aufnahme der Videoübertragung der Kirche. Unsere Quellen besagen, dass an dieser Aufnahme nicht rumgepfuscht wurde, aber es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür, wie zwei Männer plötzlich im Raum auftauchen konnten."

Die Aufnahme wurde abgespielt, man sah einen Pfarrer langsam vor seiner Gemeinde auf- und abgehen. Er sagte: "...Es wird viel geredet über sie und ihren sogenannten Lebensstil. Medien, Hollywood, Lady Gaga will um kein Geld der Welt den Mund halten." Die Menschen auf den Kirchenbänken unterbrachen mit leisem Kichern. Der Pfarrer fuhr fort: "Ja, lustig. Aber deswegen erheben wir unsere Stimmen und demonstrieren gegen ihre sogenannten Trauungen und Beerdigungen." Er hielt inne und sah seine Zuhörer bedeutungsvoll an. "Jemand muss ja für Gott sprechen."

Deans Herz stoppte, als eine tiefe Stimme knurrte: "Und wer sagt, dass Sie für Gott sprechen?" 

Die Menschen in den Kirchenbänken drehten sich um und schauten den Fremden, der im Gang stand, böse an. Aber seit Donnerstag war dieser Mann für Dean kein Fremder mehr. Der immer noch in der dummen Columbo-Aufmachung ihrer wöchenendlichen Töllerei gekleidete Castiel ging drei langsame Schritte auf den Pfarrer zu. 

"Sie irren sich", sagte Castiel zu ihm. "Mir sind sexuelle Neigungen völlig egal." Er blieb stehen, als er die erste Reihe erreichte und legte sachte eine Hand auf den nächsten Armlehne. Castiel fuhrt mit kalter Stimme fort: "Andererseits... Was ich nicht akzeptieren kann, sind solche Heuchler wie Sie." Seine Stimme wurde noch tiefer, als er ein sarkastisches _"Reverend_ " hinzufügte. 

Der Pfarrer ging, sich zurückziehend, einen halben Schritt zurück und hob seine Hand. "Okay, der Spaß ist vorbei, mein Freund."

"Erzählen Sie ihrer Gemeinde, wo Sie Ihre Genitalien hatten, bevor sie für mich sprechen", unterbrach Castiel.

Das Gesicht des Pfarrers verfärbte sich zu einem leuchtendem rot und begann, zu stottern, bevor er endlich herausbrachte: "Und wer zum Teufel sind Sie?"

Castiel schien das Interesse daran zu verlieren, den Mann leiden zu lassen, denn er drehte sich halb um und wich der Frage aus.

"Ich werde nicht über dich richten", sagte Castiel zu dem Pfarrer, bevor er ihm ganz den Rücken zudrehte. "Das überlasse ich Gabriel."

Während Castiel sprach, tauchte hinter dem Pfarrer eine zweite Figur auf. Die Menge schnappte nach Luft. Gabriel war kleiner als der Pfarrer, aber seine Augen glitzerten boshaft, voller Vorfreude darauf, mit seinem neuen Spielzeug zu spielen. Er packte den Pfarrer beim Nacken und hob ihn hoch, sodass dieser etwas über dem Boden schwebte. Der Mensch wehrte sich vergeblich gegen den Griff des Stärkeren und sah dabei ulkig aus.

"Ich finde, dass es in seinen Methoden eine gewisse Poesie gibt, die Sie bestimmt zu schätzen lernen", sagte Castiel ruhig, bevor er inne hielt und hinzufügte: "Oder auch nicht."

"Na klar, Boss", sagte Gabriel zwinkernd, bevor er mit dem unglückseligem Pfarrer verschwand. 

Castiel richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gemeinde. 

"Ich habe euch allen zugetraut, euer eigenes Urteil zu fällen und euch solche giftigen Worte nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen", sagte er streng. "Enttäuscht mich nicht nochmal. Es scheint einige Verwirrung gegeben zu haben, während das Wort durch die Jahre wiedergegeben wurde. Wie bei dem Spiel 'Stille Post', wäre wohl die für euch verständliche Metapher. Ich werde euch meine Gebote in zwei Phrasen deutlich machen-"

Wieder ging er langsam vorwärts, in dem Rhythmus seiner Rede: "Liebe den Herrn vom deinem ganzen Herzen und Liebe deinen Nächsten so, wie dich selbst. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Schließlich schaute Castiel direkt in die Kamera, die über der Kirchentür hing. Die Kamera war installier worden, um die Predigten ins Internet zu stellen, deswegen bekamen die Nachrichtensprecher es vor der Polizei oder der Regierung in die Hände. 

Dean stolperte rückwärts, während die überirdischen blauen Augen, die durch Zeit und Raum zu sehen schienen, um ihn durch die Nachrichtensendung anzustarren. 

"...oh mein Gott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Eigentlich hatten die Dinosaurier, als sie gefragt wurden, nichts dagegen, außer einem besonders mürrischen Monoclaunius._


	4. Ich bekenne mich zu Alkohol, Rock 'n Roll...oh, und Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Schwester fürs Drüberschauen. Ohne dich wäre dieses Kapitel viel grammatikalisch und sinngemäß inkorrekter gewesen^^

 

Gabriel blinzelte, als der Raum sich verschob und die Hitze des Kreises aus brennendem, heiligen Öl nicht mehr drohte, seine Flügel zu versengen. Der Erzengel fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Rebellen erkannten, dass er fehlte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Er war beschworen worden. 

"Sind magische Kreise nicht unter deinem Niveau?", fragte Gabriel spöttisch. "Liebst du die Erde so sehr, dass du uns nun auf sterbliche Weise beschwören willst, Castiel?"

Es war nicht gerade klug, sich über den König des Himmels lustig zu machen. Vor allem, da Michael und Luzifer im Käfig und alle anderen Erzengel tot waren, was hieß, dass Gabriel der Einzige war, der Castiel im Weg stand. 

Jedenfalls glaubte er das. Gabriel hatte gedacht, dass es nur im Licht des Blitzes so wirkte, aber Castiel sah... gequält aus.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Bruder", sagte Castiel. 

"Oh, also bin ich immer noch dein Bruder?", fragte Gabriel abfällig. "Gut, weil ich dich nie im Leben 'Daddy' nennen würde. Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Gib mir einen guten Grund!"

"Ich habe mich aus Loyalität zu unserem Vater auf die Seite der Erde gestellt", sagte Castiel zu ihm. "Sie sind seine Schöpfung und es steht uns weder zu, sie zu vernichten, noch sie zu verderben."

"Behalt diesen Kampagnen-Mist für dich, Cassie", schnauzte Gabriel. "Du bist schon drin, also halt die Klappe."

Castiel drängte sich vor und packte seinen großen Bruder nicht gerade sanft. "Aber jetzt bin ich auf ihrer Seite, weil ich keine andere Wahl hab! Ich bin  _verletzt_ , Bruder! Bitte hilf mir!" 

Gabriels Augenbrauen hoben sich ungläubig, als Castiel einen Pfeil rausholte. Er riss ihn da heraus, wo er ihn getroffen hatte, aber die Spitze hatte ihr Ziel schon erreicht. 

"Ich bin verletzt", flehte Castiel wieder, dieses Mal ängstlich und unschuldig.

Gabriel merkte, dass er dem unschuldigsten Hundeblick, den er je gesehen hatte gegenüberstand und fühlte, wie sein Entschluss bröckelte. Er umarmte seinen Bruder und beruhigte seine zitternden Gliedmaßen. "Es ist alles gut, Brüderchen. Es wird alles wieder gut werden."

"Nein", seufzte Castiel. Er entzog sich der Umarmung und ließ den Kopf in die Hände seiner Hülle sinken. Die Form wurde extra auf dem Aussehen seiner wahren Hülle basierend geschaffen und so modifiziert, dass sie seine immense Macht aushalten konnte. Jetzt fühlte sich die Hülle ganz klein unter dem Gewicht ihrer Bürden an, von denen noch die kleinste war, mit den Konsequenzen davon, reingelegt worden zu sein, zu leben. "Es wird nichts wieder gut werden, Gabriel. Ich habs vermasselt."

"Du bist nicht Dad", bemerkte Gabriel. "Und verdammt, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, dass _Er_ perfekt war."

"Gabriel", züchtigte Castiel. 

"Was? Ich sag ja nur." Gabriel kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. "Also, heißt das, dass es wahr ist? Dieses Ganze bum-dum, bomb-chika-wow-wow, nimm mich, big-boy? Oder warst du derjenige, der-"

"Gabriel!", bellte Castiel ein bisschen schärfer.

Der Erzengel wich zurück und hob seine Hände. "Wenigstens haben diese Witzbolde dich mit einem Typen verbunden. So müssen wir uns keine Sorgen darum machen, dass irgendwelche Mini-Cassies rumlaufen werden. Warte, ist er heiß? Hat er Geschwister?"

Castiel stöhnte. "Ich fange an zu denken, dass du den Ernst der Situation nicht verstehst."

"Oh, ich bin sehr ernst", sagte Gabriel zu ihm. "Du bist derjenige, der sich nicht so anstellen muss. Du gehst das Ganze von der falschen Seite an, Bruderherz. Glaub mir, es ist _nicht das Ende der Welt._ Dieses Durcheinander haben wir hinter uns."

Castiel blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. "Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?"

Gabriel schnaubte. "War ich", gab er zu. "Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Michael ein Arsch war, aber ich hasse es, wenn wir uns streiten, verstehst du? Es ist nicht, was Dad gewollt hätte. Es ist egal, wer an die Macht kommt -du, ich, ein Cherub- irgendeiner wird immer etwas dagegen haben. Du weißt von ihrem kleinen Familienkriegsrat, oder?"

Der Engel-jetzt-Gott ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ja."

"Verdammt, bro, du bist wie ein geschlagener Welpe", schnaubte Gabriel. "Was wirst du dagegen unternehmen? Die schweren Geschütze ausfahren?"

"Ich bin  _müde_ , Gabriel", sagte Castiel zu ihm. "Ich dachte, solange ich die Erde beschützen kann... Sie war unserem Vater am liebsten. Wieso können sie das nicht verstehen? Sie ist von alleine schön. Sie  _braucht_ uns nicht."

Gabriel zuckte die Schultern. "Deine Frage ist zu schwer, als dass ich sie beantworten könnte, kleiner Bruder. Du bist jetzt das hohe Tier. Du musst die Antworten haben, nicht nach ihnen fragen."

In den fünf Minuten, in denen Castiel nachdachte, schaffte er nur, sein Haar noch mehr zu verstrubbeln, was Gabriel zum Schmunzeln brachte. 

"Manchmal hilft es, sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen und das Problem danach nochmal zu überdenken", schlug Gabriel vor. "Hast du Lust auf Eis?"

"Was würde der Konsum gefrorener Milchprodukte erzielen?", fragte Castiel verwirrt nach.

* * *

 

 

Zu sagen, dass Dean ausflippte, wäre eine Untertreibung. 

Gott, er war mit Gott auf eine Wochenend-Kneipkur gegangen.

Er hätte nicht so überrascht sein sollen, dass die Sonntagsschule nicht gerade zuverlässig war, aber er hatte zu viel Angst, um eine Bibel zu nehmen und sein Allgemeinwissen mit der Quelle abzugleichen. Dean konnte sich nicht krank melden, da er am Montagmorgen geradezu heiter gewesen war. Sein Boss würde ihn für einen Drogentest einrufen, wenn er das tat. Dean tauchte pünktlich in seinem Büro auf und begrüßte auf dem Weg alle mit einem preisgekröntem Lächeln, aber er schloss sofort die Tür zu, um in Ruhe seinen GGA (Großen Gott Ausraster) haben zu können.

Kurz vor der Mittagspause nahm Dean sein Handy und wählte.

"Wesson."

"Du hörst dich nicht krank an", sagte Dean gedehnt. Er konnte praktisch hören, wie Sam beim Klang seiner Stimme bleich wurde. Als Dean vorher beim IT angerufen hatte, hatten sie gesagt, dass Sam nicht da war.

"Oh", Sam senkte seine Stimme, "Familientreffen."

"Hat das etwas mit den gestrigen Nachrichten zu tun?"

"Nein", log Sam.

"Sam."

Der Techniker seufzte. "Ich kann darüber nicht reden, Dean." 

"Ich dachte, wie wären Freunde, man."

"Offiziell erst seit gestern! Was brauchst du?"

"Einen Freund, den ich nicht gekauft habe oder aus der Schule kenne." Dean lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, was das Ding protestierend quietschen ließ. Er holte tief Luft und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Es war jetzt oder nie. "Oder mit dem ich letztes Wochenende den Matrazenmambo getan habe."

"Bitte  _was_?", fragte Sam viel zu ruhig. "Hast du gerade Matratzenmambo mit einem ernsten Gesicht gesagt?"

"Das ist, worüber ich mit dir reden will." Dean stöhnte. "Es ist kompliziert."

"Du fragst mich nach Beziehungsratschlägen? Warte, letztes Wochenende? Das ist der Typ, oder?", fragte Sam mit einem Hauch Aufgeregtheit. "Das heißt, du bist bi, oder? Brauchst du Hilfe dabei, dich zu outen? Wird dein Vater ausrasten oder so? Du weißt, dass die Firma dich dafür, dass du Typen magst, nicht feuern kann, oder?"

"Das Problem ist, dass der Typ eine Art Berühmtheit ist", sagte Dean zögernd. "Also so, dass sein Gesicht in den sechs Uhr Nachrichten gestern war. Groß, dunkel und im Trenchcoat." 

"Ach du heilige Scheiße!", rief Sam durch das Handy, was Dean zurückzucken ließ. "Oh mein verfickter-"

"Ja", murmelte Dean. "Das trifft es ganz gut."  


* * *

 

 

"Könnten Sie mir den Minz-Cookie-Becher reichen, Reverend?", fragte Gabriel höflich und spitz. Mit zitternden Händen kam der Sterbliche der Bitte nach. "Danke man."

Der Erzengel saß auf einer Plüschcouch in einem extravaganten Raum, der aussah, als ob er aus einem Anwesen herausgeschnitten worden war. Der Reverend hatte versucht, wegzurennen, aber gemerkt, dass die Türen nur wieder zurück in den Raum führten. Den Reverend hatte es etwas gegruselt, seinen Rücken im Eingang einer anderen Tür zu sehen, als er in zwei Türschwellen auf einmal stand. Nach etwas gutem Zureden hatte der Pfarrer sich neben Gabriel gesetzt und beobachtete die zwei himmlischen Wesen beim Konsum unzähliger Ben & Jerrys. 

Castiel saß auf einem scharlachroten Stuhl und sah absolut jämmerlich aus. Er hatte keine Vorlieben, was Geschmack anging, deswegen aß er einfach das, was Gabriel ihm reichte und nahm alle paar Sekunden einen Bissen. Wenn er eine Packung fertig hatte, gab Gabriel ihm eine Neue und so wiederholte sich das.

"Ich verstehe das nicht." Castiel setzte die leeren Eispackung auf den Kaffeetisch zwischen ihnen. Sein blinzelnder Blick lag auf dem Fernseher. Irgendwie hatte Gabriel ihn davon überzeugt, dass 20 Gallonen von Eis und America's Next Topmodel*' eine gute Kombination waren. "Keines ihrer Outfits ist praktisch für den Gebrauch im Alltag."

Gabriel verdrehte die Augen. "Es ist  _Mode_ , bro. Es soll keinen Sinn machen. Nicht jeder kann sich einfach nur einen Mantel überwerfen und es als gut befinden."

"Denkst du, ich sollte ihn anrufen?", fragte Castiel beklommen.

"Wirst du einen brennenden Busch oder einen Familienplan benutzen?" Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue.

Castiel rieb seine Hände gegeneinander. "Vielleicht könntest du..."

Der Erzengel hob seine Hand, um Castiel zu unterbrechen. "Nein, auf keinen Fall. Dieser Herold wird jetzt noch eine Packung Rocky Road verdrücken und Sie, Mr. Oberheilig, haben noch 36 Geschmäcke vor sich."

Der Reverend gab ein empörtes Quietschen von sich. "Wie könnt ihr _Engel_ sein?!"

"Wie können Sie ein Mensch sein?", schoss Gabriel zurück. "Zeig uns ein bisschen Respekt, Sterblicher. Mein kleiner Bruder hat gerade seine erste richtige Beziehung. Was für ein Bruder wäre ich, wenn ich ihm keinen Rat, den er eh ignorieren wird, geben würde?"

"Ich ignoriere dich nicht", versprach Castiel hastig und hob eine Packung, die mit 'Hazed & Confused'**' beschriftet worden war. Gabriel grinste bei der Anspielung. Castiel versicherte ihm: "Ich weiß das, was du für mich machst, zu schätzen."

"Dann hör gut zu, kleiner Bruder." Gabriel zeigte mit seinem Löffel auf die liebeskranke Gottheit. "Warte darauf, dass  _er_ dich anruft, sonst hast du einen deinem Mantel entsprechenden Ruf als Stalker am Hals."

"Okay", antwortete Castiel kleinlaut.

* * *

 

Dean Smith hielt seinen Starbucks Becher fest, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde, während er seine Hände wärmte. Sam hob sich den Becher an die Lippen und nahm einen zögernden Schluck von der heißen Flüssigkeit. Eine peinliche Stille hing in der Luft. Schließlich gab Sam nach und stellte den Becher auf dem Tisch ab.

"Das ist die schlechteste Liebeskomödie, die ich je gehört hab."

Dean warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Das ist nicht witzig, man! Das ist mein Leben! Der, mit dem ich gef-" Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wo sie waren und wie viele Leute ihn hören könnten, wenn er weiter rumschrie, senkte die Stimme und flüsterte: "Ich hatte ein _Verhältnis_ mit einem- äh..."

"Aber ist dieser Typ wirklich Er?", entgegnete Sam. "Der große Boss? Da geht was Komisches vor sich. Ich dachte, dass du gesagt hast, dass er ein CEO ist."

"Vielleicht springt er für jemanden ein?", riet Dean und versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern, was Castiel über seine Arbeit erzählt hatte. Die damalige Höhe ihres Rausches machte das nicht gerade leicht. 

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Götter betrunken werden können."

Dean schnaubte. "Es ging nicht schnell, das kann ich dir sagen."  _?_

"Also, was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Sam und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, du hast ja selbst gesagt. Es war eine einmalige Sache, oder?"

"J-ja."

"Willst du, dass es dabei bleibt?" Sam beugte sich vor, um die Reaktion seines Begleiters besser abschätzen zu können. "Wenn du ohne das, was wir am Montag erfahren haben, ihm wieder in einer Bar oder beim Einkaufen über den Weg gelaufen wärst-"

 "Beim Einkaufen? Echt jetzt, Sam?", unterbrach Dean.

"Schau mal, ich frage nur, ob du den Typen echt magst oder ob er nur ein One-Night-Stand war."

-war."

Dean lehnte sich zurück und dachte darüber nach.

"One-Night-Stand", antwortete Dean. "Ich glaube nicht an diesen ganzen Emo-Mist. Mein Leben ist kein billiger Liebesroman."

"Okay", drängte Sam sanft weiter. "Und wenn du ihn wiedersehen würdest?"

"Ich würde ihn fragen, wie's ihm geht, weißt du?" Dean runzelte die Stirn. "Ich meine, der Typ hat mir praktisch seine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Ich würde wissen wollen, wie es ihm geht."

"Also mach das." Sams Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Schau, ob ihr zusammenpasst oder was auch immer."

 "Sam!", protestierte Dean. "Ich werde keine romantische Beziehung mit ihm haben. Er ist nicht nur ein Typ, er ist- er ist-"

"Schon gut, schon gut." Sam hob seine Hände. "Dann sieh ihn nicht wieder. Du hast die Wahl." 

"Sogar wenn ich wollen würde, ich hab seine Nummer nicht", bemerkte Dean in dem Glauben, das Wochenende jetzt hinter sich lassen zu können.

Sam schaute Dean an. _ **  
**_

"Was?", fragte Dean irritiert.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Man, er ist Gott, oder? Warum betest du nicht einfach zu ihm?"

Es war nicht gerade klug von Dean gewesen, in dem Moment Kaffee zu trinken. Er würgte bei dem Gedanken daran, zu einem Typen zu beten, den er... "Okay, das ist ein neuer Rekord der Seltsamkeit. Das ist weit über Safeword Perversion. Das ist einfach nur... Ich weiß es selbst nicht."

Sam zuckte die Schultern. "Das muss wohl der Romantiker in mir sein."

Dean zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und öffnete den Mund, um was zu sagen. Sam antwortete damit, dass er resigniert die Hände hob. 

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Sam. "Kein Liebesroman."

"Genau", sagte Dean und beendete damit das Gespräch komplett.

* * *

 

 

Mittwoch kam und Dean vergrub sich in seiner Arbeit. Um fair zu sein, musste er noch das Meiste vom Dienstag und ein bisschen vom Montag nachzuholen. Dean konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell die Woche rumgegangen war. Vor dem Godstiel, oder wie auch immer, Schlamassel, hatte er sich so high gefühlt, als wäre er auf Koks. Er brauchte keine göttliche Intervention um seinen Tag noch schlimmer zu machen. Dean wusste, dass er schlimm dran war, als ihm Finanzberichte wie ein wahr gewordener Traum vorkamen. Alles, was seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes, als den letzten Sonntagmorgen brachte, war ein Segen. Die meisten Leute gingen nach einem nächtlichen Seitensprung entweder bevor die Sonne aufging, oder sie trennten sich freundschaftlich nach dem Frühstück. Was für ein Psycho ging und entführte einen Pfarrer?

Teil des Problems war, dass Dean keinen Pieps von Cas gehört hatte.

Nichts. Komplette Funkstille. Nichts Neues im Westen. Nada. 

Eigentlich machte das auch Sinn. Dean hatte Cas nur für einen Abend unterhalten müssen. Es sollte Castiels freier Tag sein. Dean hatte ihm nur die Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen und dann seinLeben weiterleben. Es war Deans Idee gewesen, mehr draus zu machen. Niemand hatte ihn mit Waffengewalt dazu gezwungen, Cas zu jeder Bar in Laufweite von der Straßenbahn zu zerren. Und das gleich zwei Mal. 

Und wie war es möglich, dass Gott nie Star Wars gesehen hatte? Das war einfach nur entheiligend.

Sam hatte Recht. Manche Dinge passten einfach nicht zusammen. Als die Zahlen auf den Bilanzformularen _?Mam_ zusammen zuschwimmen schienen, machte Dean einen neuen Tab auf und machte etwas, was er schon lange hätte tun sollen. Er gab "Castiel" in die Suchleiste ein.

"Okay, ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas mit der Schweiz zu tun hat", murmelte Dean und las weiter. "Engel der Einsamkeit und Tränen... und Enthaltsamkeit, mein ah- Okay, das passt irgendwie... 'präsidiert über den Tod von Königen'." Dean streckte sich grummelnd in seinem Stuhl. "Mensch, kein Wunder, dass der Kerl so gut gelaunt war", murmelte er sarkastisch.

Dean bewegte die Maus, um den Tab zu schließen und hielt inne. Er fragte sich, wie es wäre, ohne einzugreifen über die Erde zu wachen. Engel der Einsamkeit und Tränen, was zur Hölle hieß das? Deans Brust krampfte sich zusammen. Wenn man über die Stalker Seite davon hinwegsah, stellte er sich das so vor, dass Castiel über die Seelen der einsamen Menschen wachte. Hieß das, dass Castiel jeder Mal, wenn ein Kind vor Vernachlässigung weinte, einfach dastehen und zusehen sollte? Sah er jeden alten Mann in Tränen vor dem Grab seiner frisch verstorbenen Frau knien? Dean konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, jahrhundertelang über den Schmerz der Menschheit, den nicht man mal mit Sex, Drogen und Alkohol begraben konnte, zu wachen. Kein Wunder, dass der Typ eine Auszeit brauchte.

 Als er im Berufsverkehr nach Hause fuhr, zogen sich Deans Augenbrauen anders als normalerweise nicht zusammen. Durch die Fenster der Autos, die sich mit einem Viertel der Höchstgeschwindigkeit bewegten, starrte Dean die verdeckten Gesichter der Menschen, die alle zusammengepackt in ihren Autos waren, an. Er beobachtete ihre Gesichter und versuchte, mehr zu erkennen, als für seine Augen sichtbar war. Dean stellte sich vor, welche Probleme, außer der üblichen Wut auf den Verkehr, ihre finsteren Blicke verursachten. Er fragte sich, wie es wäre, das zu wissen und war froh, dass er es nicht tat. Dean fand, dass er ein guter Mensch war. Wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte, versuchte er, so gut es ging, zu helfen. Er spendete einen großen Teil seiner Bezahlung an wohltätige Organisationen wie die Heilsarmee und das nicht nur für die Steuervorteile. Wenn Dean eines Tages mit Gott-ähnlichen Kräften aufwachen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich daran arbeiten, die Welt sorgfältig in Ordnung zu bringen, aber wenn Castiels Beschwerden begründet waren, sahen seine Geschwister das anders.

"Ist es das, was passiert ist, Cas?", murmelte Dean. "Hast du einfach alles satt gehabt? Bist du wirklich auf der Seite der Menschheit oder ist das alles eine Art kranker Spaß für dich?"

Dean entriegelte die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und ließ seine Schlüssel an einem Ort liegen, den er bis morgen vergessen würde. Er hatte keinen Hunger und versuchte nicht mal, sich dazu zu überreden, zu trainieren. Stattdessen ließ er sich aufs Sofa plumpsen und stieß dabei aus Versehen die Kissen, die Lisa ausgesucht hatte, herunter. Seine Gedanken von vorhin kreisten in seinem Kopf, als ob jemand auf die Wiederholungstaste gedrückt hatte. 

Dean rüttelte sich wach, als es zu dunkel war, um die Uhr im Wohnzimmer zu sehen. Er setzte sich steif auf und bereitete sich darauf vor, schlafen zu gehen. Sein Gehirn war erschöpft, aber er machte die Spätnachrichten an, um zu sehen, ob es weitere Gott-Sichtungen gegeben hatte. Hunderte von Menschen behaupteten, die Gottheit im Trenchcoat gesehen zu haben, aber keiner von ihnen kam glaubwürdig rüber. Religiöse Fanatiker flippten aus. Andere Pfarrer wie der, der entführt worden war, hielten sich im Hintergrund und versuchten, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Dean schnaubte, als die Nachrichtensprecher vergeblich versuchten, einen bekannten Anti-Schwulen Politiker zu interviewen. 

Als die Wettervorhersage gezeigt wurde, machte er den Fernseher aus. In der Dunkelheit seiner Wohnung lag Dean da und starrte die Decke an. Er warf einige flüchtige Blicke auf seinen Wecker. 2:40 leuchtete auf, dann 3:15 und 4:32. Bei 5:45 griff Dean nach dem Wecker und schaltete ihn aus. Er würde sich den Tag freinehmen, aber er hatte sonst nichts Besseres zu tun. Dean hatte keine Hobbies. Seine Freunde taten alle so, als ob sie die gnadenlose Arbeit von neun bis fünf genießen würden, genau wie Dean. Ehrgeiz war das Einzige, was er mit seinen Schulfreunden teilte. Dann gab es Sam, aber er würde sich nur dem anschließen, was Dean glücklich machte und Dean wusste nicht, was ihn glücklich machte. 

"Verdammt!", fluchte Dean, als er seine Decke zur Seite warf und sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Kante des Betts setzte. "In Ordnung, Castiel. Du solltest jetzt besser zuhören, weil diese Gebet-Scheiße echt nicht mein Ding ist."

Dean schlug seine Augen auf. Er war der Einzige im Raum. Eingeschnappt stand Dean auf und warf die Hände in die Luft. Er brauchte auf jeden Fall Kaffee. Am Liebsten irischen, wenn's so weiterging.

"Hallo, Dean", grüßte ihn eine ernste Stimme von dem Sofa aus.

"Christus!", schrie Dean auf, während er aufsprang.

"Nein", antwortete Castiel, während er sich zu Dean umdrehte. "Ich bin Castiel."

Dean starrte ihn dumm an, bis er merkte, wie Castiels Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zuckte.

"Hast du grad einen Scherz gemacht, du Wichser?" Dean hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte, seine Belustigung zurückzuhalten.

Castiel lächelte unbeholfen. "Ich habe mich weitergebildet. Es gibt so Vieles, was ich über Menschen nicht weiß." Er sah auf den Boden und verschränkte seine Hände. "Das ist der Grund, warum ich den Vorschlag meines Untergebenens angenommen habe. Es tut mir leid, falls ich... einen falschen Eindruck gemacht habe."

Dean verschränkte die Arme. "Kumpel, du hast eine Menge zu erklären. Nämlich, ob dieses  _Ding_ ", er deutete zwischen sich und Castiel, "etwas mit deinen Superkräften oder so einer Scheiße zu tun hat. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du mich als Lernpartner benutzt, aber wenn man mit meinem Kopf herumspielt, werde ich sauer."

"Wenn du die sexuelle Anziehung zwischen uns meinst, habe ich damit nichts zu tun", sagte Castiel.

"Aber?", drängte Dean, der spürte, dass der Ex-Engel mehr zu sagen hatte.

"Aber einige meiner Geschwister gehen gegen mich vor", erklärte Castiel, bevor er hinzufügte: "Ich bin gekommen, um mich für die Umstände zu entschuldigen. Sie werden für ihre Spielchen bestraft werden."

Dean spürte, wie sich seine Brust verengte, als Castiel sich erhob.

"Das ist alles?", fragte der Mensch.

"Ist was alles?", fragte Castiel.

"Du sagst mir, dass wir mit Liebestrank infiziert wurden und haust einfach ab?", fragte Dean. "Gibt es kein Gegenmittel oder so?"

"Es tut mir leid, Dean." Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Cherub sind erfahrene Scharfschützen. Ein 'Gegenmittel' war nie nötig, weil sie ihr Ziel nie verfehlen."

"Scheiße!" Dean rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. "Das ist nicht cool, man!"

Castiel seufzte. "Ich weiß. Es ist nicht fair dir gegenüber, aber wenn du mich fragst..." Dean hob den Kopf, als Castiel sich vor ihn stellte. "Ich bin froh, dass du es warst", gestand Castiel und berührte Deans Wange sanft. "Deine Seele ist wunderschön, Dean. Du bist ein rechtschaffener Mann."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *' Was? Amerika hat das auch°_°  
> **' übersetzt 'Schikaniert & Verwirrt'
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****"Familientreffen" war der Code der Wesson-Familie für "Jagd auf einer Farm mit sehr scharfen Objekten und rachsüchtigem Rind"
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  


	5. Die Engel wachen über dich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Originaltitel war der englische Name der 13. Folge der 5. Staffel.

Der Cherub zielte mit seinem Bogen. Es war eine besondere Waffe des Himmels und sah eigentlich gar nicht aus wie ein Bogen. Es war eine Waffe, die nicht gefeuert werden konnte, außer, wenn das Herz des Schützen rein war. Es war unmöglich, aus Wut, Hass oder Angst zu schießen. Der Cherub liebte seinen Vater und ließ die Liebe seines Vaters durch sich fließen. Der Cherub liebte seine Brüder. Er sah keinen Grund zum Kämpfen. Der Cherub liebte Castiel. Er sah ein helles Licht voller Leidenschaft in ihm. Castiels Rolle als Engel war nicht einfach. Seine Rebellion gegen Michael war ein Schock gewesen. Der Cherub wusste, dass er verrückt geworden wäre, wenn er den Auftrag gehabt hätte, über die mit Tränen gefüllte Einsamkeit der Menschheit zu wachen. Er hätte bereitwillig dem Leiden der Menschheit ein Ende gesetzt. Er hätte die Welt enden lassen.

Castiel hatte das nicht. Der Cherub bewunderte den Mut seines Bruders, sich auf die Seite der Menschen zu stellen. Der Cherub kannte nur die Schönheit der Liebe, das größte Geschenk, dass sein Vater ihnen gegeben hatte. Er hielt ihr Aussehen, ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Wut, ihren Kummer und alles andere der Liebe als unterlegen an. Castiel sah mehr in den Menschen. Vielleicht gab es etwas in Menschen, das sich nur in ihren dunkelsten Stunden zeigte. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog Castiel die Menschen den Engeln vor. 

Der Cherub brauchte einen Moment, um seine Eifersucht zu unterdrücken. Wenn er sich aufregte, würde es ein schlechter Schuss werden. Er würde sein Ziel nicht verfehlen, Cherubs verfehlten ihr Ziel nie. Wenn sein Geist nicht in der richtigen Verfassung war, würde er nicht einmal schießen können.

Er beruhigte sich. Castiel saß mit dem langweiligen Menschen in der Behausung des Menschen. Die Zwei sahen sich einen Film an. Castiel wirkte seltsam versunken. Es war der erste ehrliche Gesichtsausdruck, den der Cherub bei seinem Bruder gesehen hatte, seit er sich zum neuen Gott erklärt hatte. 

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Castiels erster Schritt zum Aufstieg zur Gottheit von Wahnsinn und Massakern geprägt gewesen. Es hatte gedauert, bis er die Seelen genug unter Kontrolle hatte, um sie in sich aufzunehmen. 

 _Ich bin Castiel, der Wächter,_ sagte er zu ihnen.  _Ich kenne euren Schmerz. Kämpft nicht gegen mich._

Und was für ein Schmerz es war. Vampire, Gestaltwandler,  _Monster_ aus der Sicht der Menschen, denen der Himmel und die Hölle versperrt waren, als ob ihre _Seelen_ weniger wert waren als die der Menschen. Was machte Menschen so besonders? Wieso verdienten sie es, über die Erde zu herrschen, während Andere beschämt und ängstlich in den Schatten umher schlichen? 

Es machte Sinn. Die Mehrheit der Menschheit wusste nichts von den Anderen, die sich als sie ausgaben oder Jagd auf die Schwachen machten. Es gab zu viele Dinge, die durch die Nacht wanderten, um jahrelang unbemerkt, ignoriert zu bleiben. Selbstverständlich verbrannten die Jäger die Beweise, aber warum verspürten die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit das Bedürfnis, ihre Existenz geheim zu halten? Es hätte genug Beweise gegeben, um selbst den standhaftesten Skeptikern zu beweisen, dass die Menschheit nicht alleine war, außer die Kreaturen selbst versuchten, ihre Geheimnisse zu bewahren.

Solange die Menschen glaubten, dass es nur Menschen gab, konnten die Kreaturen wenigstens versuchen, sich anzupassen. Versteckt hatten sie außer dem gelegentlichen Jäger wenig zu befürchten und sollten sie jemand andere, nicht menschlichen, treffen, nickten sie sich zu, aber zogen höflicherweise keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war ein stilles Abkommen und Castiel hatte auch über sie gewacht.

Der Cherub bewunderte die Fähigkeit seines Bruders, die ruhelosen Seelen zu bändigen. Alle waren davon überzeugt, dass die Überdosis an Macht den Engel umbringen würde, ein anderer Grund, warum so viele dem Plan so bereitwillig zugestimmt hatten. Der himmlische Bogenschütze zögerte wieder, um seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Castiel war entbehrlich gewesen. Castiel stach in zwei Dingen besonders hervor, seiner Aufmerksamkeit beim Wachdienst und seiner militärischen List. Es gab andere göttliche Augen auf der Erde und obwohl Castiel ein guter Taktiker war, war er bei Weitem nicht der Beste, den der Himmel zu bieten hatte. Seine hingebungsvolle Zielstrebigkeit war das einzige Merkmal des Engels, das ihn von seinen Geschwistern unterschied. 

 _Stur_ , ja, dieses Wort beschrieb es gut. Castiel hatte dadurch überlebt und jetzt würde der Cherub diese ganze Energie auf ein einziges Ziel richten. Der Cherub zielte und schoss auf den Menschen, nicht auf seinen Bruder. Der Cherub war noch nicht bereit, den letzten Nagel in Castiels Sarg zu schlagen. Der Cherub entschied, dass der Mensch zuerst fallen sollte.

Das erwies sich als entscheidender Fehler. Selbst wenn der Cherub sein Ziel getroffen hätte, wäre Castiel dadurch auf Ihren Plan aufmerksam geworden. Der Cherub hätte keine Zeit für einen zweiten Schuss gehabt. So oder so, Castiel reagierte instinktiv. Schneller als für das menschliche Auge sichtbar stellte sich Castiel vor Dean, beschützte ihn vor dem Schuss des Cherubs und konterte mit einem Schuss seiner Macht. 

Der Cherub war tot, bevor Cas realisierte, was geschehen war. Castiel erschauderte, als die fremde Kraft, die Kraft seines Vaters in ihrer wirksamsten Form ihn wie ein Blitz durchdrang.

Castiel würde sich nicht erinnern können, wie es passiert war. Alles, woran er sich erinnern können würde, war der Geschmack von Dean Smith auf seinen Lippen und ein Sperrfeuer neuer Empfindungen. Er war von der Intensität der Seele des Menschen geblendet, während er gierig jedes Gefühl, das durch seine Hülle pulsierte, aufsaugte. Castiels Finger glitten über weiche  Baumwolle und Seide, dann über warmes Fleisch. Der Ex-Engel registrierte jedes Muskelzucken während sie sich gegeneinander bewegten. Nach ein paar überwältigenden Momenten zwang Castiel sich zurück.

"Ich kann nicht", sagte er mit ausgedörrter Stimme. "Ich-Ich habe noch nie-"

Wenn Dean nicht so sehr schwitzen würde, hätte er eine neugierige Augenbraue gehoben.

"Du bist was..." Dean machte sich nicht die Mühe, nach Castiels Alter zu raten. "Und du sagst mir, dass du nie weiter als Fummeln gekommen bist?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was das heißt."

Dean schnaubte. "Ernsthaft? Du bist nicht wahr, man."

"Entschuldige."

"Entschuldige dich nicht", scholt Dean, während er aufstand. Er hob sein Shirt auf und sah, dass es an mehreren Stellen gerissen war. "Verdammt, bist du stark für einen nerdigen Typen. Also, willst du aufhören? Ich weiß, ich bin ein höllisch guter Fang, aber ich würde nicht wollen, dass dein erstes Mal ein One Night Stand wär."

Ein unbekannter Schmerz durchzuckte Castiels Brust bei dem Gedanken daran, von Dean getrennt zu werden. Castiel verfiel in Panik. Wenn er das Herz des Menschen nicht haben konnte, sollte er sich wenigstens das erlauben. Würde die Erinnerung hieran genug für ihn sein? Castiel wusste, dass er es ewig bereuen würde, wenn er jetzt nein zu Deans Angebot sagte.

"Nein, ich wünsche, weiterzumachen", antwortete Castiel etwas zu scharf. Als er Dean bei seinem Ausbruch zurückzucken sah, machte Castiel einen Rückzieher. "W-w-wenn das für dich annehmbar ist, natürlich. Ich bin nicht, wie du es ausgedrückt hast, 'ein Fang', aber ich-"

Dean krümmte sich vor Lachen. 

"Entspann dich, man", sagte er zu ihm und Castiel versuchte, dass zu tun. "Das hier soll Spaß machen."

"Spaß", nickte Castiel feierlich, was Dean wieder schnauben ließ. 

Dean kratzte sich den Kopf, während er über einen Weg nachdachte, die Atmosphäre zu lockern. Er schnipste mit den Fingern, als ihm eine Idee in den Kopf kam. Dean ging in sein Schlafzimmer und stöpselte den Stereo ein.

"Die 80er Nacht bei dem Club", sagte Dean laut genug, dass Castiel ihn im anderen Raum hörte. "Sie wurde von einem Radiosender gesponsert."

Castiel betrat zaghaft den Raum. Anders als Dean hatte er sein Shirt noch an. Es war nur aufgeknöpft. Die Digitaluhr auf Deans Nachttisch zeigte in großen roten Lichtern 23:35 an. Dean wirbelte herum und zeigte mit einem strengen Finger in Castiels Richtung. 

"Wehe, du erzählst jemandem davon", drohte Dean, bevor er wieder anfing, dem Radiosender nachzujagen. 

Es gab in der ganzen Stadt nur einen Sender, der klassischen Rock spielte. In einem anderem Leben hätte Dean diese Tatsache vielleicht betrauert. Aber jetzt versuchte er nur, das Mist-Ding zu finden. Er wollte loslegen, während es in seinen Venen noch angenehm summte und bevor die Dichte unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie verschwand und Dean die Nerven verlor. Eine Gitarre kreischte über ein gedämpftes   _tap-tap-CRASH tap-tap-CRASH ba-dum tap-tap._ Er drehte sich zurück zu seinem Gast und der Gesichtsausdruck, den er bei Castiel vorfand, drohte, ihn mit Lust zu verbrennen. Das Geräusch des Schlagzeugs schien sich durch seine Brust zu schlagen, wie ein Chirurg, der ihm eine manuelle Herzmassage gab. Castiel war hinreißend, das musste Dean ihm lassen. Als er über die Lautsprecher eine männliche Stimme schreien hörte, fühlte Dean Verlegenheit aufblitzen. Das hier war so gar nicht sein Ding, aber Castiel griff nach Deans Gesicht und zog ihn in einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Der Kuss allein war kein bisschen hitzig, also küsste Castiel noch eine Spur von Deans Kiefer bis zu seinem rechten Ohr. 

"Ich will", gestand Cas in einem fast ängstlichem Flüstern, dass man über den Urschrei des Sängers kaum hörte. "Ich will, dass du am Ende auch so klingst."

Ein Ruck ging von Deans Kopf über seinen Rücken genau unter seine Gürtellinie. Castiels Augen glänzten in Begierde und änderten Deans Sicht auf das Musikgenre für immer und aus Gründen, die Dean nicht erklären konnte, machte ihm das nichts aus.

Mit jedem Lied hämmerten die Trommeln wie HLW auf seine Brust ein. Dean war sich sicher, dass sein Herz ohne sie aufhören würde, zu schlagen. Jedes Geräusch der Leadgitarre fühlte sich wie ein warmes Tuch an, dass ihre Nacktheit verbarg. Nicht die Nacktheit des Fleisches, sondern so, als ob es den Anstand seiner Seele wahrte. Dean war überzeugt, dass Castiel durch ihn hindurchschauen konnte. 

Mit Lisa hatte Dean gefühlvolle Musik benutzt, damit Ben von ihren Aktivitäten nichts mitbekam. Es war ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Aktivität selbst. Mit Castiel führte die Musik sie und stimmte sie aufeinander ab. Bei jedem Lied war ihre Synchronisierung perfekt. Vor allem dafür, dass Castiel sein erstes Mal so viel genoss, wie nur möglich. 

Es war verdammt kitschig, aber so viel Spaß hatte Dean seit Langem nicht gehabt und Lisa hatte Kama sutra gekonnt.

Eins war aber auf jeden Fall bewiesen. Dean hatte eine große Schwäche für dunkelhaarige Brünetten. 

* * *

 

 

"Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte Crowley. "Bist du sicher, dass du alles verstanden hast, Kumpel?"

Balthazar tippte eine der weißen Boxen irritiert an. "Das sind die Papierausdrucke von jeder Übereinstimmung, bis hin zur Steinzeit. Du solltest dir lieber verdammt sicher sein, Crowley."

"Schau mich nicht so an, du verdammter Bürokrat!", schnauzte ihn der König der Hölle an. "Ich habe meine besten Leute darauf angesetzt. Anwälte, Finanziere, Buchhalter, wenn euer Haufen etwas übersehen hat, werden sie es finden. Ich führe hier ein strenges und  _effizientes_ Unternehmen. Du könntest ein, zwei Dinge lernen oder ich weiß nicht, helfen!"

"Jungs!", bellte Anael. "Sich zu streiten bringt uns nicht weiter."

"Sie hat recht", fügte Inias hinzu. "Wir wissen nicht, wie Castiel zurückschlagen wird und Streit wird uns nicht retten."

"Wir brauchen Leute, die sich darum kümmern", befahl Anael. "Wir brauchen eine kleine Streitkraft, um ihn abzulenken und festzuhalten."

"Du fragst, wer bereit ist, zu sterben, Anna", bemerkte Balthazar. 

"Ich werde sie anführen", sagte Anael. "Wenn du Angst hast, kannst du mit Crowley hier bleiben."

"Ich habe keine _Angst_ ", antwortete Balthazar abfällig. "Castiel ist mein Lieblingsbruder! Es ist schrecklich, dass er es sein musste."

Balthazar deutete auf die Berge von Aufzeichnungen. "Irgendwo dort drin gibt es einen Weg, um ihn zu retten. Ich werde ihn finden. Du kannst gehen und deine kleinen Soldaten ins Verderben führen. Ich lasse dich nur wissen, wo meine Prioritäten liegen."

"Verstanden."

* * *

 

 

"Na ja, du hast eine dezente Lernkurve", kommentierte Dean leichthin, um seine Nervosität zu verbergen.

"Danke, Dean. Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst." Obwohl Castiel weder den Wunsch, noch das Bedürfnis hatte, zu essen, füllte der Duft der nachmittäglichen Pfannkuchen seine Brust mit Wärme.

Dean hatte sich endlich freigenommen. Immerhin war heute Gott zu Besuch. Sie hatten ein bisschen geredet. Der Großteil ihrer Kommunikation war auf körperlicher Ebene gewesen, aber die Botschaft war für beide klar gewesen. 

"Wird dein Vater dir nicht die Hölle heiß machen, entschuldige das Wortspiel, dafür, dass du die Dinge dort oben umgestaltet hast?", fragte Dean beiläufig.

Castiel zuckte die Schultern. "Ich denke, es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er zurückkommt. Wir sind nicht an die selben sequentiellen Gesetze der Zeit gebunden, wie die Menschen. Sie ist flüssig. Er könnte morgen zurückkehren oder nach tausenden von Jahren."

"Das ist ja mal ein Ausflug", sagte Dean. "Was war denn so wichtig, dass Er weg musste?"

"Ist es von Belang?", fragte Castiel. "Er hat uns Engeln zugetraut, an Seiner Stelle zu handeln. Er hat Sein Vertrauen in die Falschen gesetzt."

"Hat Er das?", fragte Dean, der sich seltsam philosophisch fühlte. "Ich dachte, allwissend zu sein würde bedeuten, dass Er wusste, dass ihr zu... unerfahren wart, um zurechtzukommen."

Castiel stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab. "So, wie einige Gelehrte debattieren, ob die Schlange in Eden wirklich der Teufel oder Teil von Gottes Plan war. Es ist eine faszinierende Diskussion, aber ein bisschen irrelevant, findest du nicht auch?"

Dean verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt wirst du auch noch frech."

Er ging zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen freundlichen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Dean noch einmal, um sich zu vergewissern.

"Und dir?" Cas legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Du hast eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Engel, Dämonen, Gott, Monster-"

"Ich arbeite daran." Dean seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen.  

Castiel streckte seine Hand aus und linderte den Schmerz mit seinen Fingern. Dean lächelte ihn dankbar an. Sie wollten sich gerade wieder küssen, als ein lautes Räuspern sie unterbrach.

"Castiel." Anael stand stramm mit gezogener Klinge. Einen Schritt hinter ihr, an beiden Seiten erstreckte sich eine Formation, die aus neun Engeln bestand.

Castiel sah die Waffen in ihren Händen an. "Damit könnt ihr mich nicht verletzen."

"Du hast mit einem Menschen fraternisiert", beschuldigte ihn Inias.

"Ihr solltet einen Dating-Service aufmachen", antwortete Castiel, während er seinen Kopf auf Deans Schulter legte. "Das war doch eure Idee, oder etwa nicht?"

Dean wollte dem Mann dafür, dass er die Kunst der Frechheit erlernt hatte, ein mentales Highfive geben. Die Engel sträubten sich bei der scharfen Antwort ihres Anführers. Sie hatten jedes Recht, nervös zu sein, aber während Castiel mächtig war, war Dean es nicht. Der Mensch würde ihr Ziel sein. Es war ein Test, um Castiels Loyalität gegenüber seinen Geschwistern gegen die zu einem Sterblichen abzuwägen. Traf Castiel die falsche Wahl, würde es seinen Gegnern die moralische Überlegenheit geben. Wenn das passiert war, würde nicht nur eine kleine Bande von Rebellen gegen ihn kämpfen, sondern alle verbliebenen himmlischen Heerscharen.

Dean sah nicht alle protzigen Angriffe, weil die Bastarde schnell waren, aber dank ihrer vorherigen 'Synchronisationsübung' konnte Dean gut genug mit Castiel mithalten, um sich am Leben zu halten. Engelsschwerter waren keine protzigen Waffen für Duelle. Anders als sterbliche Waffen, die dafür gedacht waren, den Gegner verbluten zu lassen, waren Engelsschwerter schnell und effizient genug, dass ein Treffer schon einen vitalen Punkt traf.

"Wo ist Gabriel?", zischte Dean. 

"Nicht sein Kampf", antwortete Castiel während er einen weiteren seiner Verwandten zu Asche zerfallen ließ. "Er kümmert sich an meiner statt um die Erde."

Castiel benutzte seine göttlichen Kräfte, um einen Weg freizumachen. 

"Geh, Dean!", befahl er.

"Bin keine Jungfrau in Nöten, mann", wand Dean ein.

Castiel drückte ihm zwei Schwerter in die Hände und schob den Sterblichen in die richtige Richtung. "Geh jetzt! Sam sollte draußen warten."

"Sam? Wieso?"

"Seine Großeltern waren Campbells", antwortete Castiel.

"Wie die Suppe?", fragte Dean verwirrt.

"Er kommt aus einer alten Jägerfamilie", erklärte Castiel hastig, während er zwei weitere Geschwister in die Luft sprengte. "Ich hab ihn gebeten, zu kommen. Ich muss dich in Sicherheit wissen, Dean!"

"Du gehst nirgendwohin", spie Hester, während sie dem Menschen den Ausgang versperrte.

"WARTET! Stoppt das Gemetzel!" Balthazar tauchte von oben in den Raum, ein Stück Papier in der Hand. "Anna! Wir haben es gefunden! Crowley ist immer noch ein schleimiger Bastard, aber er kennt sich aus! Eine verpasste Memo, ist das zu glauben?"

Anael verschwendete keine Zeit, schnappte sich das Stück Papier und verschwand. Zur selben Zeit fing Castiel Hester von hinten und schubste Dean zur Tür hinaus.

"Anael!", brüllte Castiel. "Oh, um Meiner Willen."

Castiel packte Balthazar an seinem Shirt und hob ihn in die Luft.

"Wo ist sie hin?", rief Castiel. "Was stand auf dem Blatt?"

Um seine Existenz fürchtend dachte Balthazar nicht einmal daran, zu lügen. Er erklärte schnell die Bedeutung der Notiz und den Originalplan, der darauf geschrieben stand, bis hin zu der Stelle, an der Dean der gerechte Mann werden sollte. Castiel hielt inne, um über die ihm offenbarte Wahrheit und den totalen Horror, der Dean erwartete, sollte Anaels Plan aufgehen. 

"Lass es einfach geschehen, Castiel!", flehte Balthazar. "So kannst du immer noch sein Engel sein. Der Weg des gerechten Mannes ist von Tränen und Einsamkeit geprägt. Du wirst sein _Führer_ sein! Es ist  _Gottes_ Plan! Leg deine Bürden ab. Er ist nur ein Mensch."

"Ich hab meinen eigenen Plan", knurrte Castiel. "Und beantworte mir das, Bruder- Wie viele 'nur ein Mensch' ist der Himmel bereit, für seinen großen Plan zu opfern? Weil so, wie ich das sehe, bist du nur ein Engel."

Balthazar schnappte nach Luft, als Castiels Klinge seine Brust durchdrang und seine Gnade vernichtete. Seine Hülle fiel und hinterließ einen versengten Abdruck auf Deans Teppich. Als er sich umsah, erkannte Castiel, dass die anderen Engel geflohen waren. Anaels Hafteinheit war weniger bereit zu sterben, als sie gedacht hatte. Zufrieden, dass Dean für's Erste in Sicherheit war, nahm Castiel die Verfolgung auf.

* * *

 

 

Es war dunkel in den Straßen der Stadt. Die Sterne wurden nicht von der leichten Luftverschmutzung verdeckt. Ganze Galaxien breiteten sich dort aus, nur darauf wartend, von Menschen betrachtet zu werden. Die Leben der Menschen waren kürzer. Die Medizin war weniger fortgeschritten und Infektionen waren eine häufige Todesursache, aber Joseph E. Smith gab sein Bestes. Er studierte, um Chirurg in einer Zeit zu werden, in der ein Chirurg nicht besser war als ein Metzger, in der das Können eines Chirurgs daran gemessen wurde, wie schnell er einen Femur durchsägen konnte. 

Die Vereinigten Staaten waren es nicht mehr. Der Norden und der Süden bekämpften sich in einer blutigen Fehde. Junge Männer marschierten gegen einander, während Familien Picknicke am späten Nachmittag machten, nur damit ihr Appetit auf Sandwiches und Blut von tatsächlichem Tod und Verwesen verdorben wurde. Joseph hatte das Glück, als Medizinstudent vom Militärdienst ausgeschlossen zu sein. Sein Bruder, Daniel, war zu jung, um sich einzuschreiben, aber das würde sich ändern, wenn der Krieg bis zum nächsten Sommer andauerte. Der Hitzkopf sehnte sich trotz der ständigen Versuche seines Bruders, in ihm Interesse für das Akademische zu wecken, nach Action.

Wenn die Dinge so verliefen, wie sie sollten, würde Daniel sich bald in akademischen Feldern ertränken, um die Antwort auf eine einzige Frage zu finden: Wieso musste sein Bruder sterben? 

Anael wartete mit der Geduld eines Kriegers. Josephs Schicht im Krankenhaus würde jede Minute vorbei sein. Der Memo nach war Daniel unterwegs, um seinen Bruder auf dem Nachhauseweg zu überraschen, als er von irgendeiner übernatürlichen Kreatur angegriffen wurde. Wegen der Beschreibung nahm Anael an, dass es entweder ein Vampir oder ein Werwolf war. Leider spürte sie nichts.

"Suchst du hier nach?" Der Körper landete mit einem lauten Geräusch vor Anaels Füßen. Castiel schnipste, um sein Schwert vom überschüssigen Blut zu befreien. Der blutbespritzte junge Gott war ein Grauen erregender Anblick. Ein oder zwei Tropfen zierten sein Gesicht, doch das Erschreckendste an ihm waren seine frostigen Augen. Anael sah ihren Tod in ihnen.

"Was zur-?", keuchte eine junge Stimme. 

Daniel bedeckte schnell seinen Mund, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, doch es war zu spät. Die himmlischen Wesen drehten sich um und Anael war schneller. Sie packte den Jungen am Kragen und hielt ihre Waffe an seinen Hals.

"Nur einer der Brüder muss überleben, Castiel", warnte sie ihn.

"Lass ihn gehen, Anael", befahl Castiel. "Lass ihn los und ich werde barmherzig sein."

"Der Tod wäre barmherziger als ein Leben unter deiner Herrschaft", sagte Anael ihm.

Castiel atmete voller Erschöpfung aus. 

"Ich bin nicht derjenige, den du hasst, Anna", bemerkte er. "Du willst dich vom Himmel befreien, nicht von mir. Ich würde deinen Wunsch respektieren, aber du zeigst Menschen gegenüber stets nur milde Neugier bis Verachtung. Selbst, wenn du fallen würdest, wäre es halbherzig. Ein Teil von dir wird immer an den Himmel gebunden sein."

Anael presste die Klinge näher an Daniels Kehle.

"Anna!"

Das Krachen eines Pistolenschusses ließ sie alle aufspringen. 

"Lasst meinen Bruder los", befahl Joseph Smith, während er seinen Revolver senkte, um auf den rothaarigen Engel zu zielen. Er rückte sich irritiert die Brille zurecht. "Ich bin ein besserer Schütze als ich aussehe. Der Erste war nur eine Warnung."

Anael knurrte und warf ihre Klinge wie einen Dartpfeil. Joseph gab ein halb ersticktes Geäusch von sich, als ihn die Engelsklinge mitten in die Brust traf. Das Licht in seinen Augen erlosch sofort. 

"Joseph!", schrie Daniel, während er sich aus Anaels gelockertem Griff losriss. Er schüttelte seinen Bruder hektisch, nach Lebenszeichen suchend. Sein großer Bruder blieb schlaff mit einem eingefrorenen, schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Anael schrie, als Castiel ihr die Kehle durchschnitt. Ihre Gnade leuchtete in einem hellen Blau und erstarb. Ihre Hülle fiel auf den Boden. Der Umriss aschenfarbiger Flügel war in die Erde um sie herum eingebrannt. Castiel schritt über sie, um Joseph zu heilen, aber Daniel riss die Klinge aus der Brust seines Bruders. Mit zitternden Händen richtete er sie auf Castiel. 

"Komm nicht näher!", rief der Junge. "Was bist du? Was zur Hölle bist du, du Monster?!"

Castiel fühlte einen scharfen Druck in seiner Brust. Die Augen dieses Jungen... Sie waren genau wie Deans. Castiel hielt nach dem Befehl des Jungen an und wartete. 

"Ich habe dich gefragt-"

"Du hast recht", sagte Castiel ernst, während er das Blut auf seinem Schwert und seinen Händen ansah. "Ich bin ein Monster. Sogar der König der Monster. Ich erkenne das jetzt, obwohl ich es die ganze Zeit gewusst haben sollte. Das Kämpfen und das Töten. Es hört nicht auf. Ich bin Gott und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aufhalten kann. Ich bin Gott und ich weiß es nicht!"

Daniel biss die Zähne zusammen. "Ich schwöre, ich werde dich und jeden anderen verrückten Bastard wie dich finden. Ich werde euch alle jagen, bis kein einziger mehr übrig ist. Ich werde euch alle im Namen meines Bruders töten."

"Das hätte dein Bruder nicht gewollt."

"Das ist mir egal!", schnauzte Daniel. "Ich will es."

Castiel seufzte. "Du bist wahrlich Michaels Hülle. Ich würde-"

Die Luft wurde aus Castiels Lungen gepresst, als der Jüngling ihn mit Anaels Klinge durchdrang. Castiel war überrascht, nicht von dem Stich, sondern von dem flammenden Hass in den grünen Augen des Jungen.

Die Wunde war nicht wichtig. Castiel konnte schon fühlen, wie die Räder der Zeit gegen die Zahnräder pressten, sich rückwärts drehten, Geschichte neu schrieben. Der Castiel, der er war, alles, was er erreicht hatte, all das Blut an ihm wurde weggeschwemmt. Ein neuer Castiel mit einer neuen Perspektive würde seinen Platz einnehmen. Der Plan seines Vaters war wieder im Gang. Die Dominos waren wieder aufgestellt worden.

Castiel betete nicht zu seinem Vater. Er flehte nicht für das Wohl von Allem, was er verlieren würde. Castiel betete, aber er sagte das einzige Gebet von Bedeutung.

"Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, endlich hab ich meine allererste Übersetzung fertig!


End file.
